Generations
by MidnightSummer14
Summary: Winnie Foster didn't choose immortalilty with Jesse Tuck. This is in 2010, she's gone and new generations follow. We meet her great great grand dauter Lily Owens. Let me know if you like it or if I make little mistakes, I stink at grammer. First FanFic!
1. Chapter 1

**FanFiction**

_**Okay, this is my first **__**Tuck Everlasting**__** FanFic. Well my first FanFic, period. **__**I do own neither the book nor movie. I pinkie swear! I don't own the characters or the main story I base this from! You can trust me on this one. This is mainly based on the movie, there might be small parts from the book, but maybe not. I'm not sure yet. BTW, the forest was not cut down, it's still there and vital to this story! Yeah, go trees!**_

_**So this story was in 2011. Winnie did die and Jessie visited her grave back in 2002. He visits every year but stays out of sight of her descendents. This part is a must read! In 1917 Winnie Jackson had a son named Will. 1939 Will was married and his daughter Lola. 1963, Lola Hayden has her daughter Diana. In 1995 Diana was married to Travis Owens and had their daughter Lillian Catherine. Now in 2011, she's sixteen and has no clue about what her great, great grandmother went through when she was fifteen. No one does, not even her son Will.**_

_** I hope you enjoy my first FanFic! Please R&R! Feel free to check out my profile and send me a message! ;0)**_

**Chapter One**

__I laid out in the soft summer grass while the sun warmed spots on my skin that wasn't shaded by the trees I was under. I twirled a white daisy in between my fingers as I stared up at the quivering leaves.

I turned my head to the side and noticed the toad that always seemed to be around here. I sat up slowly and tilted my head to the side.

"You are the same toad aren't you?" I asked him.

He just croaked and didn't move from his current spot, less then two feet away from me.

"I'll take that as a yes." I crossed my legs over each other. "I don't know why you always show up here. Shouldn't you live in like a forest or something? There's one right over there." I pointed to the thick woods.

It had no response to that.

"What am I doing? Talking to a toad. I should just text someone instead of being out here."

I got to my feet and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I walked away from the toad and sat down on the chair on the porch.

Heh Daniela, what's up? I texted to one of my friends.

I shut it and relaxed into the chair. When I glanced down to the ground I jumped a little in surprise. The toad was on the porch by my feet. I rubbed my eyes and blinked twice. It stared at me with it's large eyes.

"What the-?" I was interrupted by my phone vibrating in my pocket. I took a quick glimpse at the toad before pulling it out.

Not much. Can we hang out today Lily?

I sighed deeply and replied back. No. It's been twelve years since my great, great grandmother died and the whole family is getting together tomorrow. Tonight I have to help set everything up.

Why does it have to be at your house?

Because she grew up in this house. Plus her grave is in the backyard.

That's weird how she was buried in your backyard, you have to admit that. How can you sleep at night?

There's a reason my parents didn't tell me what the tombstone was for until I was fourteen. Of course that still gave me nightmares.

Uh yeah! Shit Lily, I feel bad for you. It's like another funeral isn't it?

Sorta. Hopefully it doesn't last as long as one.

Who's all coming? You're hot cousin Kelvin?

Wrong side of the family. With my mom's side, we've had only children for more than five generations. I have no uncles, aunts, and cousins on that side.

I was going to be there for you but since there's no one to flint with…sorry Lil. You're alone on this one.

I can't blame you, I wouldn't do this for you.

Gee thanks. TTYL!

Yeah talk to ya later.

It was just in time too. My mom stuck her head out the window. "Lily, come on inside. I need some help sweeping the floors."

"Okay mom," I agreed.

I went inside to join the medium brown haired woman. She had loose curls in her shoulder length hair and crystal blue eyes. I had the same looks except my hair went to the bottom of my shoulder blades. Right now it was braided over my shoulder. My mom had a broom in hand then gave it to me.

"Thank you dear," she smiled sweetly. "I'll be in the kitchen washing the dishes if you need me."

"Heh mom?" I called to her before she walked off. She turned to me. "Where's dad right now?"

"Picking up all of the food for tomorrow."

"Oh. Will he be coming back soon? I'll be mad if he tries to skip out on cleaning the house again."

"He won't, I'll make sure of that," she grinned evilly.

A sharp shiver went down my spine as she turned away again and went to the kitchen. I thought it would be a good idea to believe mom and just get to work.

After smacking the dust and dirt out of the rugs, I slide them back into the house and into place. I had to sweep and mop the floors. Now I have to put everything back including the rugs and furniture. My dad was mowing the lawn and cutting the shrubs. My mom was basically scrubbing every inch of the kitchen and bathrooms. Whenever we have company coming over she goes cleaning crazy. After every time this happens the house smells like lemon for a month. It is a little over whelming but after doing this for as long as I have, you learn that you can't complain.

I had my mom help me put the table back into the dinning room and set the chairs back where they belong.

"That should be it mom," I stated, whipping my forehead. We had all of the windows open and it was hot out. My parents don't like to use the AC in this old house but it's going to be cool once I go to bed, which is good since heat rises. No one goes up stairs during these hot days. "Am I done?"

She took a quick look around the completely spotless house. "It should be, but you better go ask your father if he needs help. You know how well he works when his allergies are kicking his butt."

I nodded and headed back outside.

My poor dad, he's allergic to hay and he's doing yard work, across the street from a farm. I understand that he needs help.

I followed the sound of sneezing, groaning, and snipping to the side of the house. I spotted my dirty blonde haired dad trying to shape the bushes. My dad has brown eyes and wears big glasses since he's nearly blind. His hair was short and curly. I went up to the tall man and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned to me and sneezed again.

"Bless you."

"Thank you. You need something?" he asked, sounding miserable.

"Mom wanted me to come out here and help you."

"Oh this is my last job. But, since it's so cool in there, I'm sure your mom would like it if you went into the forest and got some wildflowers to put around the house," he mentioned, jerking his head to the woods behind him. "Here, you can use the plastic bag to put the flowers in."

"You had me and 'cool' dad. I'll be back in a little while." I didn't bother to ask why he had a plastic bag with him and just took it. I hurried into the forest, my dad sneezing behind me.

In all honesty, I don't spend a lot of time in this forest. I've only been in here a few times and that's when I was either with my parents when I was little or with my friends goofing off because we were sugar high. Every once and a while I have dreams about this place. I know my way around because of those dreams. In them I'm running, stumbling over my feet. I don't know what I was running from but I remember the feeling of terror ripping through my heart. At the end of those dreams I come to a small clearing, with this fountain at a bottom of a large tree with…something written into the side of it. I would look to see what it says but then it would end as something came up behind me.

I rubbed my arms remembering when Daniela and I came out here, cans of pop in hand. I was looking for the fountain, but I didn't tell her that. She was making howling noises as I easily navigated my way through the dark forest. We were both very hopped up on sugar so I thought, 'Let's go out into the forest,' so we did. Of course we went running out when something close, howled back. I haven't been in here since then. I've never been alone before in this place.

I took in my surroundings. The smell of moss and damp wood was in the air, but not overpowering. It was light and natural. The taste of dew was in the atmosphere as well. All you could see was trees, broken branches, and the occasional patch of wild flowers. When I saw them I picked them and set them nicely into the plastic bag. Everything looked softer since everything was slightly wet. It was nearly completely silent beside the twigs snapping under my feet, the birds flying around, the breeze ruffling the leaves of the trees above me, and…the soft sound of water?

My blue eyes grew as my gait became wider and I went a little faster. Could it be what I think it is?

I burst through the clearing and laid my gaze upon a small fountain at the bottom of the tree. "Oh my god! It's-It's-wow!" I hurried over to it and kneeled down. The water was clear and was cool, I could feel the coolness coming out of the little hole the water was getting poured into. It was almost like a mist.

It looks awfully good, a drink of cold water on a hot day would be nice. I stared down through the water as I lowered my hand to put it into the water. Why does it feel like I don't want to though? But I do. Yet I don't.

I shrieked a little and I felt my phone buzz. I covered my heart and gasped for air in shock.

"Damn," I whispered as it continued to buzz. I pulled it out and pressed the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Lily, it's me," my boyfriend Duke said.

"Heh, what's going on?" I asked, leaning up against the tree.

"When's this party tomorrow? I forgot when you told me."

"It's not a party Duke. It's basically a family reunion for my great, great grandmother's death. You probably don't want to go to that," I smiled playfully. "I'll be there, all alone, to hear the old stories of my great grandma."

"Are you trying to guilt card?"

"Depends. Is it working?"

"It's a family thing Lily."

"Come on," I moaned. "This is your job as a boyfriend, help me get through family functions! I would go to something like this for you!"

"No way. I don't do the family scene."

I huffed. "If you weren't so hot I'd break up with you."

"But I am, so you won't."

I rolled my eyes. "No, I won't. Will you at least come over once it's over. It's been a while since we've made out in the back of your car."

"That, my dear, I will agree to. I'll bring one of my hot cars."

"Of course. Talk to you tomorrow 'kay?"

"Sure, sure. Bye Lily."

"Bye Duke." I hung up and sighed dreamily. Duke Olson is the most cute, athletic, and richest guys in the whole town. He's my boyfriend. He's the dream boy for every girl in town and he asked me out. I'm so lucky!

I turned back to the tree and gawked at it in awe. I found it, I finally found it. I've been having these dreams since I was fifteen and I finally found it. I ran my hand over the softened bark and got to my feet.

"I'll be back tomorrow," I told it. I think I have a thing with talking to things that can't talk back. "I've been trying to find you for too long to not."

I started walking away from it before taking one last look over my shoulder at it. I noticed the letter on the tree, 'T'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I rubbed my eyes as I finally got ready to settle down for the night. I wore a pair of white boxer shorts with blue spots on it. With that I had a grey tank on. I whipped my mouth after I finished brushing my teeth and sat down in my bed. I covered up quickly since it was so cold in my room. All the windows in my room were open and the wind was rushing inside. I hide my face under my thick blankets.

I curled up into my little protective ball and slowly became warm again. Since I wasn't tired enough to sleep yet, I started thinking.

It's been twelve years since my great, great grandmother Winnie Jackson, or her maiden name, Winnie Foster has died. I remember her only barley. She was a pleasant old woman, spoke of weird things like the secrets to eternal life. I hardly paid attention since I was only four when she passed on. I've seen pictures of her when she was younger, of course stories too. When she was fifteen she ran away and lived with her…_friends_ for some amount of time. One of them killed a man so her and her husband went to the gallows. They somehow got away and Grandma Winnie never saw them again. That was her first adventure of many. She lived her life learning to do things that weren't normal for women back then. At the age of eighteen she had her son Will, my great grandfather. When he was twenty two when he had his daughter Lola. Lola had my mom, Diana, when she was twenty four. My mom and my dad, Travis, had me when they were thirty two. It's amazing that Grandma Winnie lived to be a hundred. Grandma Lola and her husband Grandpa Eddie are left beside my parents. A few family friends are coming to. It's going to be a small party but this is the only time of year we see everyone. Grandma Winnie was a good person though, a very happy woman. She did so much before she was even a adult.

My breathing began to become softer and my eyelids drooped tiredly. I yawned and melted into my bed.

I whipped around and laid my eyes upon a man. He looked like he was a different time as he started to whistle a tune…and tune I thought I knew. The man had stringy brown and a face that was starting to wrinkle, but he wasn't old. Possibly in his early forties. He wore a completely yellow suit.

I took a step away from him, towards the fountain. "Do I…know you?" I swear I've heard of him before.

He stopped whistling and grinned this creepy grin at the tree behind me. "The fountain. I've finally found it." His brown eyes turned to me. "It's because of that girl and those Tucks that my great grandfather didn't find it."

I swear I've heard that last name before, but where? "I don't know who they are. Who are you?" I demanded.

He chuckled as he walked past me with a slight shove. I staggered a little but got my balance back. "You're so troublesome, just like that Winnie Foster child. I only warn you once, stay out of my way. My great grandfather will not die in vein and I will start by drinking the water for myself."

"Winnie Foster, that my great, great grandmother."

He was about to take a drink but turned his head to glare at me. "You are…Winnie Foster's…descendent?"

I gulped and nodded slowly.

He straightened his back and reached for something inside his jacket. I have a really back feeling about this.

"Because of that damn girl my family has been called crazy for generations. Because of that damn girl my grandfather was murdered!"

Then he ripped a gun out and shot at me.

I gasped and sat up quickly. My eyes darted around the familiar room, my room, thank god.

My heart began to race again as I heart something crash outside. It was still pitch dark as I leaped from my bed and looked out my window.

There was another crash from the side out of house, then a voice rose from the darkness. "Shit!"

Oh my god, who's out there? I gulped and got the nerve to crawl out the window and climbed down the vines that grew up the house. I've done this plenty of times in the peak of the night, when it's pitch black. But soon my eyes adjusted to the darkness I was able to walk through the yard, to follow the noises. It sounded like it was coming from the back of the house, I'd like to be able to tell myself it's a raccoon but I'm pretty sure raccoons can't say 'Shit'. Last time I checked anyway.

I peeked around the corner of the house and saw a boy by Grandma Winnie's grave. He was kneeled down in front of it with a lighter in hand. I narrowed my eyes at him and looked the boy over. His straight brown hair went to his shoulders and he was probably a little over six feet tall. I couldn't see his face his I was basically staring at him from behind. He wore jeans and a green, racing jacket over a shirt I couldn't see from this angle.

Okay, come on Lily. Be a girl! I gulped again cleared my throat. "Heh! What are you doing here?"

He made a sound of surprise and turned to face me. He burnt his finger on his light and dropped it. "Ow, crap." He shook out his hand and looked back to me in shock "U-Uh, I think I can explain this."

"Y-You better have an _amazing_ explanation!" I stammered. "Because I know f-five forms of martial arts and I can-!"

"I'm not here to hurt anyone! I'm just here to…pay my respects." He pointed to the grave behind him.

I put my hands on my hips. "Who do you think you're foolin'? The time Grandma Winnie died, I was only four. You can't be much older than me."

"Grandma?"

"Yeah, she's my great, great grandmother. I don't recognize you so don't you try any shit!"

"I am here to pay respect, I come here every year but early in the morning," he explained.

"How do you know her?"

"My family knows her."

"I didn't say who knew her, I said _how you_ knew her."

"Okay, my family knew her for generations. Thus I've known her."

I considered the possibility. "What's your name kid?"

"For your information, I am plenty older than you. But my name is Jesse Tuck," he answered me.

Tuck. The Man in the Yellow Suit had something against my great, great grandmother and The Tucks. This Jesse can't be so bad if his ancestors and my ancestor shared a common enemy. Plus he came out here in the middle of the night to visit her grave and give his respects. That's either devotion or being crazy.

"Lily Owens," I mentioned, holding out my hand. "And I don't actually know five forms of marital arts."

He laughed whole heartedly and shook my hand back. "It's a true pleasure to not be beaten up by you. I apologize if I woke and or scared you. Of course you did scare the livings out of me though."

I smiled at Jesse Tuck. "It's kinda a talent. But you didn't wake me up, but I was a little edgy about a stranger hanging out in front of my grandma's tombstone."

"I suppose that would appear quite odd wouldn't it? Has anyone told you before that you look like Winnie?" he questioned, flashing such a boyish gesture. He rose one eyebrow and tilted his head.

I blushed but he couldn't see it in the darkness, hopefully. "My great grandpa Will and grandma Lola has said something along those lines. You know Jesse, I know this is quite straight forward and we just met , but since you're family knew Winnie, we're having a party here tomorrow for her. If you want to come."

His emerald green eyes glinted with amusement. "I'll speak with my family but I can't make any promises that all of us can come. My parents don't exactly get out much and my brother is sorta a kill joy."

"I'm sure Winnie would love for you to come."

Something in his face softened a little. "I'll do what I can Lily. It was sure nice to meet you." He glanced at the head stone one last time. "See ya Winnie."

To my confusion, instead of going to the road to get into his car or something, he ran into the forest. Why would he go in there? He clearly can't live in there, he's not poor, not with those clothes he was wearing.

I sure hope one of The Tucks show up for the get-together tomorrow, I have a few questions to ask.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I rubbed both of my cheeks while I sat on a plastic chair in the backyard. So. Much. Cheek Pinching! Uh. I hate not having anyone to hang out with at these things. I'm hoping Daniela or Duke show up anyway, even though they sounded quite confident in their decisions. I don't expect any of The Tucks to show up. It was the middle of the night and we don't even know each other. I don't know what came over me, what convinced me that inviting a bunch of strangers to a family gathering was a good idea. Of course I was kind of keyed up that I found a Tuck, like the man in my dream mentioned. Thrill of the moment I guess.

Everyone was talking to someone else, besides me anyway, since I'm the youngest one here. Once and a while someone would try to make small talk with me. It was over stupid things like, how my summer had been so far, what classes I took last year, how my grades are, what sports I'm in, what my plan in for the future. Stuff like that. None of them were very interesting or really about anything I cared about. School is just a part of life everyone has to go through, asking about it is just stupid, no one actually _enjoys_ it. It was kind of them to try and connect with me, but there has to be something better to talk about than my future intentions including a job and other things that connect to getting older.

I shivered at the thought of aging. I'm not afraid of time, I just…dislike it greatly. If there was no time, if the wheel did not turn, everyone would be so much happier. No deaths. I understand for there to be no deaths there must be no births either, but the concept of all people have to grow old and die…it just isn't fair to those who have more life to live. I don't want to ever feel like I have to do something, like get a job, make a family, die, but that's what time does, it rushes you into things you don't want to do. I want to take my time to do all of that stuff, besides dying. No one wants to die, but my life so far hasn't held anything really dear to me, I feel like I'm running out of time to be a kid. Time is rushing me into my next stage of life and I'm not ready.

In other words, the wheel that's always turning? If you try and stop it, it runs over you, if you try and slow down, it runs over you, if you try and run ahead of it, life passes you by and you regret so much when you're lying on your death bed. It's impossible to find the right pace to go at, because it always wants you to go faster.

"Oh Jesse, you're right. She does look like Winnie," I heard someone whisper from afar. My eyes shot open and I looked around.

My gaze fell upon the two people entering through the gate. It was Jesse and a shorter woman with reddish brown hair and pulled back in a lose bun. Her eyes were a light brown. The woman wore a fairly dressy outfit consisting of dark wash jeans and a navy blue pattered shirt that went to her elbow. Jesse was only slightly more than casual though. Ripped jeans at the knees, black tee shirt and leather jacket. If Duke came to something like this like that I would send him home to get into something more appropriate, but Jesse had a certain way he wore things. He actually looked nice enough to go to a celebration of death.

I got up onto my feet and my eyes met with Jesse's. I smiled and walked over to the two people.

"You made it," I stated, clearly playing the role of 'Captain Obvious'.

"I decided that it would be a nice thing to do, to show Winnie we miss her. Oh and Lily, this is my mother."

"It's nice you meet you Miss Tuck," I greeted politely.

"Oh people call me Mae, dear." We shook hands. "And I do say, you look so much like Winnie."

I crossed my hands in front of me. "I hear that once and a while. Did you know her well?"

"Winnie Foster, oh yes. Very nice. She did some pretty brave stuff when she was young. Have you heard the story about her running away?"

"Bits and pieces. When Grandma Winnie told me it she sorta skipped some parts of it. I got some of it though."

"Maybe I'll have to tell you the whole story sometime. It is quite a good tale to be told. But today…" She left the sentence unfinished as her eyes caught something from behind me.

When I looked over my shoulder I noticed what she saw. Flowers lined Grandma Winnie's grave. Mae put a hand over her heart.

"U-Uh, may I?" she asked me.

"Oh go ahead!" I nodded quickly.

"Thank you." I watched as Mae approached the grave. It seemed like she started to speak to it, since no one was around.

"She really cared about Winnie," Jesse explained.

I turned to him again. "It seems so. Is she okay?"

"It's just been a while since she's visited here. Last time she visited was probably back in 2002."

"Nine years? Whoa." I glanced back at Mae again. "Is she going to cry?"

"Nah, she's pretty tough. Winnie just…meant a whole lot to her. My whole family actually."

I bit on my bottom lip as I stared upon Jesse, who was watching his mom. "It sounds like you knew her…but I don't know how that's possible."

"It's pretty complicated." His eyes came back to mine and he smiled. "Thank you for inviting us by the way."

"It would have been rude not to invite people that were close to my grandma." I flattened out my grey dress that went to my knees. A band of blue ribbon went around my waist and there was a matching blue bow on my sweet heart neck line. I rose my eyes back up and continued. "My mom should be finishing dinner pretty soon, do you and Mae want to stay for that?" I asked.

"It would be our pleasure," he replied with a grin.

I had barley seen my mom all day since she was in the kitchen, cooking her brains out. Literally, if she had to cook her brains to make a meal, she would. Normally she would force me to help but she noticed that I invited some people and left me to converse with them. For that I am thankful.

After Mae finished her mourning, she happily started talking to me. I was pleasantly surprised that she was nice to talk to. She didn't bring up school or my plans for the future. She asked about _me_. Same with Jesse. They both wanted to know Lillian Catherine Owens, not the great, great grand daughter of Winnie Foster/Jackson. I got to know some about them too. The Tucks just moved to Tree Gap no to long ago. They were living in New York, New York before that.

The Tucks that lived here back in the early 1900s, knew Winnie. So that's how they knew her and enough to sneak out in the middle of the night to visit.

"You know you could have always gone during the day. My family and I aren't really bad enough people to order you off of our property because we don't know you," I told them before bringing a cheese burger to my mouth. All of the visitors, including my family and The Tucks were sitting at plastic tables that we set next to each other. We only had to use two since not a ton of people who knew Grandma Winnie, are still alive. "You're free to come around whenever."

"Jesse is always doing things so carefully these days," Mae laughed. "Well when it to comes to this town anyway. I remember when you'd do all of that traveling Jesse and you're bring me back those presents."

"Traveling?" I repeated, the word sparking my interest.

He nodded, swallowing down his own burger. "Sure. I've been to a lot of places over the years."

"Like France? Paris France?"

He nodded. "Saw the Eiffel Tower with my own eyes. Walked up every single step to the top."

"Why would you go up the stairs when there's an elevator?" I questioned, confused why he would waste the energy.

He laughed. "You'd be surprised how many people have said that over the years. I'll tell you why Lily. Because, after climbing every single step, getting to the top after the long climb, when you see the wonderful view, it makes the sight that much more worth it. And, oh man was it worth it. I thought I could see until forever. I swore I looked around the whole world and saw the back of my head. You appreciate it more in stead of riding the _elevator_ like all the lazy people. You don't go to France to wait in line to ride an elevator."

I laughed too. "If you ever plan on going there again, you'll consider bringing me with, won't you?"

"I sure will, but I warn you. The day we decide to go to the Eiffel Tower, I won't only make you walk up all of those stairs, I'll make sure you get up before the sun comes up. Nice and early."

"Now why would you do _that_?"

"You're saying that like you've never seen a sun rise before. Being at the top of the tower when the sun breaks through the horizon, wow, nothing better than that," he sighed dreamily.

"We should do that," my Grandma Lola whispered to Grandpa Eddie with a little nudge in the arm.

"Are ya out of you marbles woman? You'd have a heart attack on the tenth step." He always gets sayings wrong.

"Out of your _mind_ Grandpa," I corrected him.

"You're barking up the wrong dog here Lily."

"Wrong _tree_ Grandpa."

"Wha? Trees don't bark?" Everyone at the table laughed but we laughed that much harder when he added, "Oh! I get it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After everyone was gone, including Mae and Jesse, I went and visited the fountain in the tree. I stayed there until the sun started to go down. I just kind of sat there thinking about the questions I wanted to ask, but didn't while Mae and Jesse were there. There's no guarantee that The Man in the Yellow jacket is even real. It was only a weird dream after all. No proof of it being real. Well besides the route to take me to the fountain, through the forest. That was _terribly_ detailed and accurate.

Of course I couldn't sit there and contemplate all night. I had to get back home before my parents started sending my anger texts. They warned me that if I'm out too late they'll ground me over the phone.

On my way back, to my terror, my phone pulsated in my jacket pocket. "Shit, I'm dead," I grumbled, pulling it out. But I didn't notice the phone number when I checked it. I rose an eyebrow then smiled I read the message.

_Heh Lily, it's Jesse. Before I left, your parents gave me your number. I wanted to check this isn't some weird practical joke and this was really you._

I chuckled and texted back,

_Yeah, it's me. Why'd my parents give you my number?_

I waited a few moments before I got something back, but it wasn't from Jesse. It was Duke.

_You ready to head out Babe? I'm just a few minutes away from your house. I'm driving my mustang._

Even though I don't know much about cars, I _knew_ what _that_ was. But before I could reply to him, one came in from Jesse.

_I don't know. I'm sure it's just because they like me. I like them too, very hospitable people. No wonder you were so nice._

Awwww. I smiled and held onto my cell phone a little tighter.

_Thanks Jesse. You and your mom and _amazingly_ kind. It's really too bad the rest of your family couldn't make it._

After I sent that message I got one from Duke

_Lily? What the hell?_

_Sorry! I got distracted. I just need to tell my parents I'm going out._

He can just be so impatient some times.

_My mom says thanks for the compliment. And my dad regrets not being able to meet you, he apologizes._

_Oh it's fine. I'm sure he'll get another time to meet me._

I came out of the forest and went through the back door of my house. My parents were conveniently placed in the kitchen as I read the next text I got.

_Well sure hope so. Talk to you tomorrow?_

_Absolutely._

"Mom, Dad, I'm going out tonight," I announced, putting my phone back into my jacket pocket.

"Are you going to hang out with Jesse?" my mom asked curiously.

"Uh no. Duke's going to be here any moment to pick me up." Both of them sighed in perfect unison. "What? There's nothing wrong with Duke!"

"Of course not honey," Mom nodded, "but, to be completely honest, I hate that boy's guts."

My jaw dropped. "You're kidding right? Duke is handsome, smart, really talented in fixing cars, and rich!"

"I didn't hear the word nice in that list of yours Lily," my dad pointed out, thrumming his fingers on the table.

I scoffed. "Okay, he might be a little rough around the edges but he really is a cool guy. Not to mention we're only in high school. It's not very likely that we're going to get _married _or something. It's just innocent dating."

"There' no such thing when you're in high school," Mom laughed without humor. "Just…be careful okay?"

"Fine, I will." I heard Duke honk his horn from the driveway. "That's him. You guys can relax. He's a good apple, he doesn't do anything like alcohol or drugs," I assured them as I grabbed a coat and ran out of the house again. "I'll be back by eleven!"

I stared out of the front windshield at the dark streets. It made me a little nervous that it was so dark and Duke wasn't exactly the best driver. He's been in three crashes in the last two months, I didn't tell my parents that though.

I glanced over to the straight black haired, brown green eyed Duke Olsen. He was a senior, part of the football team, and one of the hottest guys in the school. Why he picked a second year, such as myself to go out with. Mostly because of status probably but we get along fairly well. And damn, he was a great kisser. I know girls don't want to be 'another girl' to him, but I honestly don't care.

"It's a good thing you missed the party yesterday. You would have ran as soon as you saw all of my relatives and family friends."

"I am _not_ a family person. Parents don't like me, aunts and uncles, grandparents, cousins, you name a part of the family and they don't fancy me much."

"I understand. But it wasn't so back since this one guy I met recently and his mom showed up. It was nice to talk to some people."

"What guy? Do I know him?"

"No. His family just moved here a few weeks ago."

"Is he going to our school?"

"I have no idea."

"You don't know something as simple as that and he showed up at your house yesterday?"

"Their family knew my Grandma Winnie, I would have been rude not to invite them."

"You _invited_ them?"

"They weren't going to show up on their own, now were they? What are you freaking out about?"

"Lily, you're hanging out with a guy I don't know. A guy _you_ don't know! How should I know if I can trust him not to try anything with you?"

"You've got to be kidding me. Duke, he brought his _mother _to a party, celebrating a person that's been dead for twelve years. If he was attempting to try something he would, one, not bring his mom, and two, pick a better place to try and make a move," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "You don't have to worry about Jesse."

"What's his name?"

"Jesse Tuck."

"Is he a good looking dude?"

"Oh Duke," I laughed.

"It's a customary question."

"You want to actually know?"

"Duh. It's why I asked. I want the truth too."

I sighed and shook my head. "I suppose he is pretty good looking. I wouldn't complain." I blushed a little and ran my hand through my hair. "You seriously have nothing to worry yourself about. Last time I checked, I was going out with you. You're my boyfriend, not Jesse Tuck. Plus I only met him two days ago, I've known you since preschool."

"Maybe you need to prove your loyalty."

I leaned over and kissed his neck deeply, before sitting back in my chair. I would get into it more but he's driving. He apparently knew that too and pulled over, a block before my house. He leaned over and put his hand behind my neck. He pulled my forward, bringing my mouth to his.

He pulled me into the back seat of his car and started kissing me forcefully. I was under him, laying on my back on the leather interior. He pressed down on me, I could hardly breath. Plus it didn't help that He had his mouth connected to mine. Every time he leaned back I got half a breath before he kissed me again.

"Duke," I gasped, turning my face away. "I can't b-breath."

"Don't be dramatic Lily. You're fine." He grabbed my face and brought it back to his vehemently. It hurt a little to be handled like this, but I can't complain. Duke prefers it rough, and he's the one that controls if we're together or not.

I tried to move my arm around normally but it hurt a _lot_. I'm just so soar from my make out session with Duke last night. It was a little more…physical than normal. I just need to try and keep up with his needs.

I sighed as I used my other arm to lift my cup of OJ to my mouth. I was sitting out in the yard, staring at the forest. I was kind of hoping for one of The Tucks to mysteriously come out of the forest.

I know I have no actual proof that they live in there and no reason to believe so, besides Jesse going in there one time. But staring at the woods is a better, and more sane, option than staring at the road.

My parents were both at work at the moment, and have been working since six this morning. My mom works at some office building in the cities, an hour and a half drive from here. My dad sells car parts to other stores and that commute is for two hours. My parents don't get home until pretty late. Which I suppose is a good thing if I want to hang out with my friends, when they're both gone, and by 'friends' I mean 'boyfriend'.

I curled my fingers around in the grass and sighed again. I could text but I left my phone on the porch. I'm too lazy to get it.

I reached behind my head and cringed, forgetting about my bad arm. "Damn," I grumbled to the toad. "Why does he have to be so rough all the freaking time?"

I knew it would, once again, not answer me, so I just listened to a motorcycle go by on the road on the side of my house.

I turned my head when I heard it slow down and go up my driveway. "What the?" I asked myself while getting up onto my feet.

I snuck to the edge of the house and peeked around the corner. It was Jesse Tuck, who was knocking on my front door. He tapped on it three times then took a step back. While he waited he stared up at the house.

"Wow," he commented, "doesn't look too much different." Jesse peaked in the window. "I wonder if anyone is even home right now."

I backed up a little then ran into the front yard at full speed, like I was running around anyway and not watching him like some creeper. I acted like I just noticed him. "Oh Jesse! Hi!" I greeted him, waving at him with my good arm. I put my cup down and jumped onto the porch to join him. "What are you doing here?"

"Heh Lily, I was uh wondering if you wanted to-."

"Yeah!" I nodded quickly. "If you were asking to-."

"Hang out?" he finished.

I smiled and nodded again. "Sure. Are we meeting up with your family later?" I asked as he lead the way off of the porch.

"Maybe. It depends on when they get off of work. They all work besides me. I have better things to do than make money."

I was going to give him a weird look but my eyes fell upon the _awesome_ motorcycle. It was red and was something that was made in the 60s, but it was in _great_ condition. Compared to other older bikes I've seen.

"This is your ride?" I asked, trying not to sound as impressed as I really was. I was probably a collector.

"Yep. Your family doesn't have a problem with motorcycles right?" he asked, getting onto the sweet ride and slipping the black helmet over his head.

My family? No."

"Do _you_ have a problem with motorcycles?"

"_God_ no."

"Good." He handed me a helmet. "Climb on _Wild Thing_."

I grinned widely as I pulled it over my head. I didn't know where we were headed when I got on, but to be honest, I didn't care.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For someone who was supposedly new to this town, Jesse sure knew his way around pretty damn well. Of course, according to him, he comes back here once a year to visit Grandma Winnie's grave. I know I shouldn't trust everything he says since I hardly know him, but I have yet to some across something I _shouldn't_ believe. It can't be possible for a guy to be like this. Nice, handsome, _and_ honest? I'm not claiming he's perfect, because he's over confident, but who wouldn't be if they were Jesse Tuck?

I found myself opening up to a guy I met _days_ ago.

I told him about my friends, my family, and even Duke. He didn't seem disappointed by the fact that I was seeing someone else, but he sure changed the subject quickly. He replaced it with a question.

"What's the high school like here?" he inquired. We were sitting at a picnic table at a park. It was in the middle of town.

"Are you going to go to high school here?" I questioned, bathing in the sun that was beaming down on my skin. I think it wouldn't be too bad to go to school with him. It would be interesting at least.

"I might. My family isn't sure yet."

"You're not moving again are you?" I gasped in panic. I blushed at the emotion in my tone of voice. "I mean, you just got here. Why would you leave right away?"

He smirked a little at me. "My family doesn't like to stay in one place for too long. Why? Would you miss me?" he played.

I blushed a deeper red. "Pft! No!" I lied terribly.

He laughed, "Maybe if I make a few friends with people here, it would give up a good reason to stay. Then you wouldn't have to miss me." I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but let a smile slip through anyway. "I'd _probably_ miss you too Lily."

I lost control of my mouth. "You would?"

"Well don't sound so surprised. Since I do a lot of moving, I don't really bother to make any friends."

"I suppose." I tilted my head a little to the side. "Your brother's name escapes me. I keep on forgetting for some reason."

"Miles."

"Right! It was right on my tongue. Tell me about him."

"Wha? Why would you want to know about him?"

"He's your brother, that's why. I never had a sibling, what's he like?" He looked very uncomfortable about this certain subject. "What's the matter with talking about your brother Jesse?"

"It's complicated. I'd rather talk about your boyfriend than Miles," he admitted, resting his elbow on the table while he held his face in his hand.

"Oh come on," I urged. "I didn't come out here to talk about Duke. If you answer me a few questions I won't bother you about it again."

"Lily, he's just not a very nice guy, for good reason but he's not one for…getting along with people."

I gave him a confused look . "And he's part of _your_ family?"

"He doesn't believe in us conversing with other people when we're staying in a place for a while. To be honest, I think he should just move out. I understand his past but that was ages ago."

"What happened?"

"His wife left him, taking their children with her. It was a long time ago."

"But Jesse, that's terrible! You should really give him a break."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "If you ever meet him Lily, you'll understand. We're done with that subject now."

"Fine, let's talk about my boyfriend then? Unless you want to talk about Miles some more."

"What was the guy's name Puke or something?" he questioned.

"I knew it!" I stood up abruptly. I ignored the ping of pain in my arm and continued. "I knew you didn't like him!"

"I don't know him, but you hear things in this town. He sounds like someone you should go out with."

"He's a nicer guy them people take him for!"

"Then what's the whole deal with your arm? Your parents told me you went out with him yesterday and your arm definitely was _not_ like that when my mom and I left," he pointed out.

"How do you know-?"

"I'm a freaky ninja."

"Come on-."

"There's a bruise on the back of your arm. It would be impossible for me not to notice it but it would have been rude to point it out." I tried to look at it but every time I pushed my shoulder forward to check, my arm throbbed in pain. I cringed and let my arm fall to my side. "Why are you going out with a guy like that?"

My face started to turn red again but I didn't answer.

"Okay, don't answer me. But give me your arm quick."

I hesitated then did as he requested. It hurt but I sucked it up as I lifted my arm to his. He took my hand into his softly. I noticed how warm his were. The nice thoughts lasted only a second.

Then he twisted my arm and basically karate chopped my elbow.

"Ow! Shit Jesse, it hurts!"

He looked shocked by this "It does?"

"Of course it does!" I lifted my arm to prove it but my eyes widened. I bent and flexed my arm. "Well I'll be damned."

He cleared his throat to get my attention. "I believe you owe me a certain two words."

"I am impressed Jesse, thank you. This would have hurt for a week!" I laughed, dumbfounded by the wonders of Jesse Tuck. "How'd you _do_ that?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets," he chuckled.

"Yeah but you're not a magician."

"Pft," he laughed. "Thank you Lily, for ruining my fun. You just learn a few things over the years, and when you're been too all fifty states."

"I'm so jealous, you being able to do all of that traveling," I sighed dreamily. "See the wonders of the world, try the food, meet the people. Wow."

He tapped his chin, contemplating something. "Can you promise me something?" he asked, getting a evil grin on his face.

"What are you wanting me to promise?"

"Whenever I can, I'll bring you to see _my_ Eiffel Tower. You have to promise me though, whenever I show up to bring you!"

"Uh, okay. Whatever, I promise."

He held out his pinkie to me. I rose an eye brow and quickly glanced up at him. Is he serious? He winked at me and reached closer to me. Okay, it's kind of cute. I wrapped my pinkie around his and shook it.

"So do you know when you're going to see this Eiffel Tower?" Daniela asked me before taking a sip from her pop.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I assume he's just going to pop out of no where like he usually does."

"Oh my god, he's _totally_ into you Lily," she giggled, jumping up and down in her seat. Daniela Moss has bleach blonde hair and dark blue eyes, she's a very short girl and thin. Skin and bones. She wore black cat eye glasses over her big blue eyes. We were in a McDonalds® having lunch. It was two days after Jesse and I hung out at the park.

"I'm not completely sure yet, but it might not matter. By the sound of it there's a possibility his family isn't hanging around for too long. Not like it matters anyway, I'm going out with Duke."

"I think you should break up with him," she commented before shoving a bunch of French fries into her mouth.

"Eh? You're the one that wanted us to go out in the first place!"

"I know but that was before I realized what a jerk he is. I heard that he dumped water on some freshman because he asked Duke to get out from behind his car! Who does that? You should drop him like a hot curling iron and go out with this Jesse Tuck dude. He sounds _really_ hot."

"That's all you care about Daniela," I pointed out.

"I'm fifteen, what do you want from me?" she laughed.

I shook my head and took a drink from my malt. "He's not like normal guys Daniela," I murmured, looking out of the windows and into the tree horizon. "I know he likes me but I don't know if he's interested like that."

"Are you kidding? He wants to bring you to _his Eiffel Tower_. What the hell do you think that means?"

"I told you, he isn't a normal guy. He hasn't even tried to bring me home yet. He's not after the stuff normal boys are."

"Has he been flirty while you ride in his car?"

"He doesn't have a car, he has this motorcycle. Very nice ride."

"He has a bike? Oo that's hot!"

"Daniela, focus."

"Fine. If he asked you out, would you say yes?"

"I don't know. Duke would kill him."

She sighed deeply. "If Duke wasn't in the picture?" I gave her an unsure face. "If you weren't dating Duke, you were over him and he was over you, if he took your hand and asked you softly 'Lily, would you like to go out sometime' what would you say?"

"Oh man," I purred, losing my mind for a few moments. I quickly came back to reality and blushed. "I-I mean…I guess if he's interested I wouldn't mind."

She coughed on her pop and started laughing. The other people in the place glanced at us but went back to their meals. "Lillian Catherine Owens, do you actually _like_ this guy? Maybe even more than you normally do?"

My face became completely red. "Oh, yeah right!" I snickered nervously. "I hardly know anything about him, don't be ridiculous!"

"I've never seen your face so red," she noticed, poking my cheek. I pushed her away from me.

"Be serious now Daniela. I am _not_ in love with him, I'm only sixteen for Pete's Sake!" I replied exasperatedly.

"Love knows nothing on time," she cooed romantically. "And you hate time so it's a perfect fit!"

I put my face into my hands and grunted. Leave it to me to be the rational one in this relationship.

"I wouldn't say love."

"I would!" she exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My eyes snapped over when I felt something cover my mouth. I screamed into it but was quickly shushed.

"Lily, it's me!" he whispered lowly.

When he took his hand off of my mouth, I flipped my lamp on, that was by my bed. I noticed the green eyes right away then recognized the rest of the face, that was connected to the body kneeling at my bed side.

"Jesse! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Why are you here? How the _hell_ did you get in?"

He jerked his thumb in the direction of the window behind him. "It's really unsafe to have it open like that. A creeper could crawl right inside."

"Which would explain you wouldn't it." I yawned tiredly then continued, "So why are you here?"

A big ol' classic Jesse grin covered his face. "I believe you have a promise to fulfill Miss Owens."

"_Now_? You want to do it _now_?" He nodded childishly. "Why can't we go when, I don't know, the sun's up?"

He rolled his eyes. "I warned you that I ever took you to the Eiffel Tower, I'd get you up nice and early. Come on."

Knowing that I didn't have a choice nor wanted to go back to sleep, I placed my feet on the chilly floor and got up with a groan. "This better be worth it Jesse Tuck," I threatened, pulling a random shirt over my tank top.

"It will," he assured me, sitting down on my bed.

"If you woke me up this early just to bring me somewhere-."

"Lily. If you wouldn't enjoy it, I wouldn't have gotten up this early and risked getting my head shot off by your dad's riffle."

"Oh come one, my parents would marry you if they could," I scoffed, pulling jeans over my boxer shorts. "Not to mention it's my mom's riffle, not my dad's. Not like it would matter, they'd prefer you over Duke any day."

"Can't blame them," he mumbled.

"Are we really going to have this con-?"

"There's a bruise on the side of your neck," he yawned, but then he jerked suddenly. "Or at least I hope it's only a bruise."

I blushed a little then huffed. "If you really want to talk about my love life then I think I'll-."

"You brought him up," he interrupted quickly.

I pulled my hair out of my pony tail and shook my curls out. When I let them settle I turned my attention back to Jesse.

"If I'm enthusiastic about going to your 'Eiffel Tower', can we not talk about Duke and what an ass he is?"

He smiled sweetly. "You got yourself a deal."

I put my foot on a sturdy rock and Jesse helped pull me up. We have been climbing this mountain of stone for a little while but you did _not_ want to fall from here. We were close to the top but I tried to keep that thought out of my mind. The closer to the top you are, the further from the _bottom_ you are.

"So this is your Eiffel Tower?" I questioned, trying to keep up with him. He was a rock climbing monkey! "It's not like it, I doubt it's the same height."

"It's the same width, and has the same shape. But you're right, their different heights. This one is _taller_."

"Wow."

"_Very_ wow."

I'm actually kind of happy Jesse woke me up when he did. I was having another one of those nightmares with The Man in the Yellow Suit. It continued from the last one. He had shot at me but…Jesse came out of no where and jumped in front of me. He took the bullet right in the chest! I, of course screamed and fell to the ground beside him. I thought he was dead but…he got back onto his feet like it didn't even hit him. The Man went on and on about how the Tucks ruined his family forever and he must have revenge. That was when Jesse woke me up by scaring the living hell out of me.

Jesse got to the top and reached down for me. I grabbed his hands and he pulled me up. The moment he did, the sun broke over the forest. As he set me down and my eyes grew. I went over to the edge of the rock and stared at the sight in wonder. The skies were painted with ruby reds, soft oranges, and baby pinks. A light fog covered the forest and were duller color of the ones in the sky. The birds danced in the early morning sky as the sun rose slowly. It was mesmerizing! No one in the world has properly taken a picture or painted the true beauty of this.

I couldn't take my eyes off of it. "Jesse…you were right. This is worth it," I smiled lightly, putting my hands behind my back with a sigh of contentment. "Working for it makes it that much more sweeter."

I expected a 'I told you so' but he just said, "It never gets old either. Every time I go up here it gets more breathtaking."

"It looks _better_ than _this_? Man," I breathed. "You were a hundred percent right about coming up here this early. I'm glad you woke me up and nearly made me punch you in the nose."

He snickered and looked down at me. I looked back up at him, finally able to look away from the sight. We stared at each other for a few moments before we both had red cross our faces and looked away.

"Um, can I ask you some stuff Jesse?" I asked sheepishly. "They might sound a little weird though."

"Sure."

"I've uh…been having these odd dreams since I was fifteen. Until recently, it's been about walking through this forest somewhere. But now I've showed up to a tree, with a 'T' carved into the side and a fountain at the bottom. Do you know anything about it?" I asked, facing him again. His mouth was hanging open a bit.

"U-Uh…no."

Such a bad lie. "You _do_! Then you know about The Man in the Yellow Suit!" I gasped, grabbing his arm.

"H-How do you know about him?"

"His great grandson or whatever was in my dream! In it we was after the fountain and followed me there. He said that his family has been after it for generations and people called them crazy because Winnie Foster and The Tucks got in the way! Do you know what he's talking about? Why's that fountain so important?"

"I don't know Lily," he lied terribly. It was sad how bad of a lie it was. "I've just heard of all of those things, I don't know anything specific about a fountain or this guy in a yellow jacket or whatever."

"You know Jesse; I _really _don't like you very much when you're not telling me the truth. Plus were conveniently placed on the top of The Eiffel Tower, are you sure you don't know?" I questioned, raising one of my eyebrows.

He gulped and took a small step away from me. "Let's be rational here Lily, there's no need for trying to kill me."

"Isn't there?" I knew I was being crazy, but I've been trying to figure my dreams out for too long for some random guy to start telling very bad lies. "I think I'm being perfectly rational, you're just being unreasonable."

"If I thought it was worth telling don't you think I'd tell you?"

"I don't know. Would you? Who is this guy and what's with the fountain?" I repeated, threatening him with my eyes.

He held up his hands in innocence. "This really isn't the time or place to talk about this kind of thing. If Miles found out that I told you he'd rip my head off of my shoulders without hesitation."

"Why is it such a big secret?"

"Because if people found out…it wouldn't be good," he mumbled, choosing his words very carefully. Terrible word choice if you ask me.

"Wouldn't. Be. Good. Really?" I put my hands on my hips. "Are you not telling me because you don't like me?"

"What? What would make you think-?"

"Then you just don't trust me," I stated, giving him a cold glare.

"I trust you Lily it's just-."

"Then you're trying to protect me from something right? From the fountain and the man."

"Yes! Oh thank goodness, you get it!" Jesse sighed in relief.

I took one last look at the sunrise before starting back down the rock. I didn't say anything to Jesse as he called after me and tried to keep up.

"Whoa, where are you going?" he called. I was already half way down and he was about six feet up. If he falls, I fall.

I was quiet, finding a good place to put my foot.

"What? I thought you understood my reasoning!"

I was still silent as I jumped down onto a rock below me. Of course Jesse was desperate and jumped down from where _he _was. I stumbled back a little, hearing him land on his feet next to me but he grabbed my hand before I could fall off.

"You understand right?" he asked.

"I understand," I replied, taking my arm back calmly.

"Then where are you going?"

This is when I went quiet and started climbing down the rocks again.

I admit that I had a little bit of fun, having him chase me through the forest like he did. He seemed completely oblivious to where we were going, which did help me get him there. If he knew, by his reaction, he'd somehow use his ways to get me to go a different way. Darn him and his cute smile!

Of course once we started to get close, I heard his gait slow down a bit. He asked one last time, "Lily, where are you going?"

But it was already too late for him. We came to the small clearing with the large tree with the 'T' in the side and the fountain at the bottom. I looked back at Jesse for the first time since we started walking, and he was pale white.

"What are we doing here?" he asked, barley moving his mouth.

I went over to the fountain and kneeled down right next to it. I stuck my hand into it. I pulled it out and slowly picked it up, bringing it closer to my lips.

"Lily don't drink that!" he shouted.

"Why? It seems perfectly fine."

"It's got something _really bad_ in there." He sounded truthful this time, but I still don't like it when he uses the word 'bad' instead of something that can give me a clue to what it actually is.

"What's in it? Poisoned?"

"That's a good way to put it, now come on. Let's get outta here," he urged, seeming very uncomfortable here.

I remembered my dream, that man wanted to drink the water for some reason, he wouldn't drink it if it was poisoned.

"It's not poisoned, don't be silly. I've seen animals drink out of it before," I lied back. I'm _so_ going to figure everything out, whether he likes it or not. "Why wouldn't I drink some of it? And I want the truth."

"U-Uh um." He looked pretty panicked, like he was corner, which he was. "I," he lowered his eyes from mine, "honestly wish I could tell you."

I stared at him for a few moments before tipping my hand and letting the water flow out of it. The look on his face made me feel so guilty. I felt I was kicking a puppy with a limp leg. Just drop it Lily. I got to my feet and went over to him. "Let's just…forget about it," I sighed deeply. "I guess I really don't care anyway." I nudged his arm. "I have some water guns at my house and the crabby people from across the street have been on my nerves lately. Wanna help…cool them off a little?"

He smiled evilly and nodded. "Sounds like fun."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I gave Jesse a tight, long hug before pulling back and smiling at him, he grinned back. We stood at the end of my lawn, by the door to the gate.

"As always Mister Tuck, you know how to show a girl a good time," I smirked, folding my hands in front of me. "I do hope you're able to stay here for the school year, my friends would like you."

"I am considering it," he admitted, putting his hands in jacket pockets and leaning against his motorcycle.

"Am I to have my hopes up yet?" I questioned hopefully.

"Hmm," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe you can hope a little, no harm in that I suppose."

"Yes! I'm getting you closer to staying!" I laughed victoriously, jumping up and down. "I don't care what you say at this point Jesse, we're friends and you have a reason to stay here. If not for me, those damn amazing sun rises on The Eiffel Tower."

"My family doesn't have a reason to stay though."

"Well maybe I'll make a reason for them. Wait and see, I'll come up with something," I vowed, putting my hand over my heart.

"There isn't a doubt in my mind," he chuckled. He gave me another quick hug before pulling his helmet over his straight brown hair. "I'll text you."

"Please do," I nodded, opening the gate and taking a step inside, I closed it behind me and rested my arms up against it. "See ya later Jesse."

"Yeah, later Lily." He waved.

As his motorcycle revved to life, I wanted to say something to him. But he ripped down the road before I could manage it out.

"I'm breaking up with him," I muttered, staring after him. I watched as the darkness swallowed him and sighed deeply.

Before I turned and headed inside for the night, I heard someone clear their throat from the other side of the of the fence, behind me. I glanced in the direction and I stopped myself from gasping.

The Man in the Yellow Suit stood on the other side, starring in at me. "Excuse me young lady," he greeted, "but may I ask you a few questions?"

"I really have to get inside, it's late," I replied stiffly. "I don't know you so I'm pretty sure my parents wouldn't appreciate me speaking with you."

"I just have a quick one. Do you know where the Tuck Family lives?" he asked. "You obviously know one of them."

"So you're some kind of stalker then. Good night sir."

"Hold on!" he called after me. He sounded angry now, which made me walk a little bit faster.

I ignored him as he yelled after me and went inside. I shut the door behind me and locked it. I ripped my phone out of my pocket and my hands shook a little while I typed a text in, to Jesse.

I just ran into The Man in the Yellow Suit

"Are you okay Lily?" Jesse asked franticly through the other end of the phone. "What did he want?"

I was sitting on the steps of my porch, my parents still at work. It was the middle of the day now and I guess Jesse just noticed my message.

"I'm fine. But he wanted to know where you and your family lives. I have no doubt that, that was the same guy in my dream. He's after the fountain," I informed him, pressing my phone to my ear probably harder than I should.

"After the fountain," he repeated wearily. It sounded like he was rubbing his face. "Shit."  
>"Should I just ignore him if he comes around again?"<p>

"Avoid and ignore. Make sure he's never following you though."

"Of course." My dreams went over and over again in my mind relentlessly. "I'll take…precautions."

"Like?"

"My dad gave me a pocket knife and pepper spray."

"We don't want to kill the guy Lily," he chuckled.

"I'll just use the pepper spray."

"Do you want to hang out today?"

"Um maybe later. I'll call you when I'm free. I have," a car stopped in front of my house, "something to take care of before I can head anywhere."

"Sure. Talk to ya later."

"Yeah. Bye Jessie."

I shut my phone and got to my feet as Duke locked his car and went to the gate. He came inside and grinned at me. "Heh baby, what's going on?"

I toke a small step away from him and folded my arms in front of me. "I thought we should talk."

He rose an eyebrow then burst out laughing. "Good one babe. _Talking_, right. You're funny."

I frowned. "I mean it Duke."

"Uh huh," he said slowly. "Well let's make this quick. I was heading over to Wanda's house."

My eyes grew. "Wanda? Why are you going over there?"

"Just to hang."

I knew this was a straight up lie, Wanda was his girlfriend before me. You just don't 'hang out' with your ex.

My temper flared. "It's over Duke."

"Wha? Just because I'm heading over to Wanda's?"

"No," I mumbled. "Because you have no intentions of being a real boyfriend to me. You're only going out with me to get physical and get good stories to share with your friends! You hurt me and you don't even care! I should have stopped this a long time ago! I could…do _so_ much better!"

"It's this Jesse Tuck isn't it? I knew he's been hanging around you too much! You don't know what you're saying!"

"I know exactly what I'm saying! And don't you blame anything on Jesse! This is my decision! It's over. Goodbye Duke."

"Heh, you hold on!" he shouted, grabbing my arm tightly before I could walk away from him. "Girls don't break up with _me_! I'm the whole package! You want me!"

"Sorry to disappoint you," I growled before kicking right in between his legs. He made a high pitched sound before he let me go and fell onto his stomach.

I ran into the house and locked the door. I was quick as I ran around the house closing blinds.

After a few minutes there was pounding on the front door, and yelling. I of course ignored and went into my room. I opened the window and climbed right out of it, being as quiet as possible.

I didn't allow my mind to wander too much as I quietly landed on the ground. I looked around before jumping the fence and heading into town.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner! I'm just so terrible with keeping with my stories. I'll try my best not to get distracted!**

"So you finally did it huh?" Daniela breathed in relief. She laid on her back under the tree in her front yard. I broke up with Duke about…ten minutes ago. I just needed to tell someone.

"Yep."

"What did it for you? Did he say something stupid?"

"I was already planning to break up with him before he showed up at me house," I replied, "but yeah, he said some pretty stupid stuff."

"That's what I thought. So are you going to be single for a while or do you have someone else in mind?" she smirked evilly.

I rolled my eyes. "Give me a break. I didn't split with Duke to be with Jessie. Don't be silly."

"Oh come on Lily, don't _you_ be silly. You were perfectly content with your relationship with Duke until this Jessie Tuck rolled into town."

"He just helped me understand the terrible relationship I was in, so I followed his advice to cut it off with him, so I can be _happy_ not so I can go do the same thing with Jessie. You don't even know him."

"I actually met him about an hour ago," she informed me. "He _is_ hot. If you're not going to go for him _I_ am."

"You met him?" I asked, surprised now.

"Yeah, he came walking in front of my house and I noticed him from your discretion. We talked for a while before you showed up."

"What'd you talk about?"

"Weird stuff, like, if I went into the forest by your house often, or if I noticed a guy in a yellow suit wandering around. I didn't exactly understand where he was coming from but damn, he could talk to me about that weird stuff _all day_."

"You're drooling Daniela," I snickered, shaking my head at my young friend.

She whipped her mouth to make sure then glanced back at me. "Do you know what he was talking about?"

"Not a clue."

"Hm." She let out a deep breath. "So?"

"So what?"

"So have you told him about the break up?"

"It just happened not even a half an hour ago."

"So?"

"So _what_?"

"So are you going to tell him?"

"Why would I?"

"Uh, you consider him a friend in the least don't you?"

"Duh."

"Friends tell friends that kind of stuff. By you not telling him that, it shows me that you don't want to because you're _afraid_ to go out with him."

"Afraid? I am not-!"

"Give me one good reason why you don't want to," she ordered, sitting up and shaking her finger at me.

"I don't know him all to well. I haven't met the other half of his family. He might not be living here for too much longer. I'm not interested in him _like that_. That's a solid four good reasons Daniela."

"But he treats you nice, he's good looking, he seems very smart, and he's _definitely_ into you."

"Will you just…what'd you say?"

"He's _totally_ into you Lily."

I blushed and looked up towards the sun to hide it. "I'm not really in the position to start dating again. Being single in between guys is only healthy."

"Excuses, excuses, excuses," she sighed deeply. "Well when someone's in denial you can't do much," she told herself.

"I'm not in _denial_. I simply just want to be free of a boyfriend for a while. Maybe I'll use the time to get to know Jessie better, maybe I won't, it doesn't matter, I'm a free girl now. And who are you to judge me, when was it that you broke up with Brad?"

"Three months," she mumbled. "But that's because there hasn't been any guys I've been interested in."

"Bingo, so you're just being an hypocrite if you give me crap about not going out with someone."

"But not just someone, Jesse Tuck!"

Then my phone vibrated in my back pocket.

"Speak of the devil. I can bet _money_ it's him," Daniela giggled like a very small child would.

"I'm not going to bet with you." I pulled it out of my pocket and checked the number. Damn, I hate when she's right. "Hello," I greeted through the phone.

"Heh Lily, I know you were going to call me but I wanted to let you know that I'm going to be out of town for a few days."

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for that guy. It won't be more than two days."

"When are you leaving?"

"Um…"

"You're already gone aren't you," I assumed.

"Maybe."

I huffed and rubbed my face with my other hand. "Okay, you could have told me earlier you know." That's a lie, if he called earlier it would have been during or after I broke up with Duke.

"I just thought it would be better to get on the road sooner, so I can get back sooner. Plus I have a sneaking suspicion that you would have put up a good fight about it," he explained. I heard the radio in the background. Sounded like the _really_ old, oldies station. Why in the world would he listen to that?

"Pft, I would not," I laughed. "Okay, maybe I'd argue a little."

"Mm hm. I'll call you when I get back okay?"

"Uh…never mind."

"What?"

"It's nothing, never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Lily, I'm racking up a phone bill here."

"_Fine,_ I was thinking that every morning," I blushed as I hesitated, "I'd wake up early and go The Eiffel Tower. If you're back then I'll meet you there. If you're not then I know you're still gone."

He chuckled through the phone. "That sounds like a great idea Lily. I can't wait to find you there."

"I-I can't wait for you to find me," I blushed. "Bye Jesse."

"Bye."

I hung up and practically felt the steam come out of my ears.

Daniela burst out laughing. "Oh my god Lily, you're redder than a circus tent! What was that about not liking him that way again? I don't think I caught all of it."

And the pressure came back to my whole body. "You're an ass Daniela."

That only made her laugh harder. "What are you afraid of? Go out with him!"

"You want to know why I'm afraid of, I'm afraid of being rejected like anyone else! He's not…like normal guys. I can't figure out what his true intentions are, unlike other guys who make it _very_ obvious."

"I agree, but life is all about taking risks. And trust me, he's not going to turn you down," she reassured me. "Well, enough of this gushy shit." She got up onto her feet. "You want to go listen to some new songs I got on my iPod?"

"Uh sure," I nodded, getting up too. "And…can you not tell anyone about this conversation?"

"Sure, it is quite personal isn't it?" she smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**I'd like to thank the people who've given me such amazing positive reviews! You guys are awesome! But I'd like to thank all the reader, who's being patient with me with updating! You guys are legit! ;D**_

_**I do not own Tuck Everlasting, the book or the movie, so don't sue me ya' all.**_

I yawned and glanced down at the time on my phone. "Well, he's not coming back today," I told myself, hugging my legs again. "He said no more than two days." It's been four. I would text him but I have a feeling he wants to concentrate on other things, beside a pissed off friend.

The sunrise has already been replaced by the a blue sky but I was just too tired to get up and head back down the Eiffel Tower. Jesse was right, the sunrise this time was more beautiful than the one yesterday, and that one was more gorgeous than the one before that, and so on. I'm pretty sure I'd fall if I was this tired while trying to get down. I didn't slip while going up because I was hopeful that Jesse would be coming back today and would meet me up there, like he said he would.

I wanted to stay awake since I didn't want to fall asleep on a rock, but when I closed my eyes, my fate was sealed. I was _so tired_. I guess it won't be such a terribly awful thing for me just to take a little cat…

"Heh! Heh you girl!" someone yelled.

I twitched awake and fell onto my back. I looked backward and saw a guy standing behind me. He was in his early twenties and pretty tall. His hair was a light brown, same with his eyes, and he looked _mad_.

I quickly got onto my feet. "Who are you?" I demanded, my heart beating _ a bit_ faster than normal.

"That's my question. Who are _you_ and what are you doing up here?" he demanded right back at me.

"I asked first."

"I'm older and bigger than you."

I gulped and took a small step back. "I was waiting for someone up here, who didn't show up. Why are you up here?"

"I heard snoring from up here and I wanted to see what kind of animal would make such a noise."

I frowned. "I do not snore. Now if you'll let me leave-."

"Who _are you_?"

"I'm Lily Owens okay! Let me leave!"

His eyebrows rose a little. "You were waiting up here for Jesse weren't you?"

My mouth gapped a little. "You know Jesse?"

The unknown man grumbled something under his breath then said roughly, "Stay away from Jesse. Stay away from my family. You don't know what you're getting yourself into, so back off."

The acid on his tongue went right through me. "Y-You're Miles aren't you! Jesse's brother! He warned me about you."

"Warned you did he?" Miles started walking forward, towards me. Every step made me more anxious and I took small steps back. "He only warned you? You'd think he would have learned from the first time around. He probably hasn't told you our family's big secret yet, but he likes to drag out those things. He'll definitely tell you," I reached the edge of the Eiffel Tower, "but I can't have a repeat of last time."

"W-What are you going to do?" I stammered, him being less than two feet away from me.

He leaned down so his face wasn't very far from mine. "If you stay away from my brother, I won't have to do anything."

I furrowed my eyebrows at him and shoved him away from me. "You can't push me around! You can't tell me what to do! So back off you jerk!"

He looked surprised for a few seconds before he recomposed his face. "You don't know anything do you? You didn't even know that Jesse has been hiding something." He crossed his arms. "It's either he's trying extra hard not to tell anyone this time or you're just as stupid as a rock."

I poked him in the chest, pushing him back. "You're an ass hole, you know that? Jeez, I felt bad for you when Jesse told me around your wife and kids but _god_, you're a bitter, _bitter_ man! I kick bitter men in the asses if they make me mad enough, so guess what's going to happen to you if you don't get out of my way!"

He reluctantly stepped to the side to let me get down from The Eiffel Tower. "You're damn right you get out of the way," I huffed, sitting down on the edge and slipping down the first nitch in the rock. "As for whatever Jesse's been hiding from me, I'm going to figure it out as soon as he gets back."

I started climbing down but he wasn't done. "You're not like Winnie, not at all!" he yelled down at me.

I looked back up. "No shit! I'm alive!"

After getting my feathers ruffled up by Miles I decided that my life was full of crazy men. There's Miles, Duke, and Jesse. My dad can be considered crazy but not compared to those three.

I sighed as I sprawled across my couch. My mom had just called, telling me she was going to be working late and my dad called, saying he was going to go grocery shopping so _he'd_ be home late. Normally I would be excited to get more time by myself, but I'm tired of being alone. I'm just not use to it.

I heard some shuffling from outside and when I glanced out, I saw Mae walking by the front of my house. She carried some bags in her hands.

I opened the window and slipped out, running to the fence. "Mae!" I called, waving my arms.

She stopped and looked my way. She smiled kindly. "Oh Lily, hello there child. How are you this beautiful day?"

"I'm pretty good Mae, how about you?" I grinned, pressing myself against the metal fence. I was happy to see such a friendly face.

"I just got done getting food," she lifted up her bags to show me, "so I guess I'm just excited to make dinner."

"Is Jesse back yet?" I asked.

She shook her head. "That little rascal said two days, tops. I haven't seen or heard from him in four."

"Same here. Then I don't suppose you know when he's getting back," I assumed, not making it a question.

"Not a clue my dear," she sighed.

"Aren't you worried?"

"I'm just so use to Jesse and Miles traveling, I hardly worry about them anymore," she admitted. Mae looked down at her bags. "Not to mention I know they're not going to get hurt or anything."

"Why?"

She looked back up to me. "Oh did I say that out loud? My bad. I just meant that those boys know how to handle themselves, Jesse more out of the two of them actually. I just hope that he doesn't do anything stupid."

My grip tightened on the bars. "I ran into Miles this morning."

She tried to hide the horror in her face, but some came through anyway. "Did you now?"

I nodded. "He said that Jesse was hiding something from me. Do you know what he's talking about?"

Her face turned a little red. "Jesse hiding something from _you_? That doesn't sound right."

I pressed my forehead against the cool metal. "Since Miles mentioned it, I've done a lot of thinking about it. It _feels_ like he's been hiding something. Jesse's not like a…serial killer is he?"

"Oh heaven no!" she laughed. "He would never do such a thing. He can't even kill a mosquito without feeling guilty."

I thought a little bit more. "Is he sick? Is he like dying of something?"

She shook her head. "Jesse _is not_ ill. He's probably the healthiest boys you know actually."

"Did he have a sex change?" I grimaced.

"Oh what an imagination you have Lily," she chuckled, putting down one of her bags and patting my hand. "I better get home before Angus starts to worry. It was a pleasure seeing you again."

"Bye," I waved from the other side of the barred-in gates. "I hope I get to meet your husband soon."

"You and me both hon."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**Wow! Chapter One and Zero! I'm so proud that I made it this far! And you guys know what Chapter Ten means? It means something big is gonna happen! Woo drama and all that stuff!**_

_**Once again, I do not own Tuck Everlasting. The Book, The Movie, The Characters, nothin'. Well I own my own personal character Lily Owens but she comes from a family line with Winnie Foster/Jackson, so technically I should give her existence to the Author. Man, that's all really complicated.**_

_**So let's move onto Chapter Ten! Drama!**_

"I'm going to punch Jesse in the arm next time I see him," I vowed to myself while climbing up The Eiffel Tower, "if he doesn't show up today."

I pulled my self up onto the flat top of the rock tower and swore under my breath. He hadn't gotten here before me, which I was kind of hoping he would. But I guess I kind of promised to be here first, it was implied.

It was still pitch dark out, so I knew I had a little while to relax before the sun came up. I only prayed that this time Miles wouldn't come up here. I'm not going to be falling asleep this time, I've taken a cold shower and drank six cans of Red Bull. I'm ready to take that jerk on if he tries to mess with me again. I'm pretty sure that right now I could have ran up the side of the Eiffel Tower, since I'm so hyped up.

I sat down on the chilly rock and stared off at the direction where the sun will be rising. The sky was still navy blue but the horizon was a red, purple color. It'll be coming up sooner than I though.

I pulled my blanket, tighter around my shoulder. I tied it around my neck so I could climb up, but now that I'm sitting I'm able to warm up a bit. I let my hair hand lose to help a little but covering my face but damn, I should have put on sweat pants, not jeans. A sweat shirt would be nicer than a long sleeve one. Instead of putting makeup on I could have grabbed a hat and gloves. Why didn't I get all of those things instead of making myself look nice? I blushed and covered my cheeks with the blanket. I shut my eyes firmly.

I do _not_ like Jesse like that. He's just a nice friend, that's all to me.

I could hear Daniela yelling at me in the back of my head, bringing up a bunch of times that would prove otherwise.

I reopened my eyes slowly and I flinched. My gaze adjusted and made out someone sitting in front of me, blocking the sunrise. They stared right back at me grinning. I gasped and smiled.

"Jesse!" I yelled joyously, leaping forward into him. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him. "You're back!" Me being 'Captain Obvious' again, but I was far too happy to care at that moment.

He hugged me back tightly and he sounded just as excited as I did. "I'm sorry I wasn't back sooner, I know I said two days tops, but things got kind of held up."

I leaned back and smacked him in the arm. "You should have called me that you weren't going to be back in two days! Or texted me quick! Or at least let Mae know so she could tell me! God! Jesse Tuck you worried the living hell out of me! I was afraid that something bad happened!"

He chuckled lightly and hugged me again, more gently this time. "I missed you too Lily. I couldn't find where The Man in the Yellow Suit was."

I released a soft breath of contentment. "That's okay."

"Is it really?"

I nodded. Then I recalled some things I should tell him.

"You know Duke?"

He pulled back and stared at me. "Yeah? Is something wrong? Did he do something to you again?"

I shook my head quickly. "I…I broke up with him."

He rose his eyebrows. "You did?"

"Uh huh. I did the day you left."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be gone longer?"

"Touché."

"I also had a little encounter with Miles," I admitted quickly, trying to make it less of a blow.

"_What_?" I guess it didn't work. "What'd he say?"

"He said you were hiding something, a secret, from me." Even in this lighting I saw his face go pale. "What's he talking about?"

"U-Uh…"

"It's got something to do with The Fountain doesn't it?"

"U-U-Uh…"

"It had to do with your whole family too right? Has to do with how your family knew my family back when Winnie was alive right?"

"U-U-U-Uh…"

"Jesse!"

"I can't tell you Lily!"

"Why? Why can't you tell me?"

"I just can't, please understand that Lily."

I got up onto my feet, refusing to start fighting with him about this again. He got up too and grabbed my hand before I could start down The Eiffel Tower. I turned to yell but he put one arm around me and he put his hand on my cheek. My eyes grew.

His green eyes stared down at my blue, his lips parted slowly. "I can't lose you too," he whispered.

"My great grandfather must have just rolled over in his grave," someone laughed as they came up to the top.

Jesse pulled me closer and pushed me behind me as The Man in the Yellow Suit stood up tall. He tilted his head to the side and fixed his hat. "Well Jesse Tuck, I can admit that you've been quite a pain to follow the last twenty years. My great grandfather would not believe that I found you. Now," he took a step forward, "tell me where The Fountain is."

"I'll tell you the day after I die," he growled, cautiously moving the opposite way that the man moved. He kept me behind him.

The Man's eyes came to mine and I shivered. "You ought to know since you know Jesse _so_ _well_, you _must_ know. If you tell me Lily Owens I won't kill off every single Tuck I run across after I find The Fountain."

"Don't tell him a word. He can't hurt my family."

The Man sighed, "Well, then I guess I'll just have to figure it out by force." He reached into his jacket.

Jesse obviously knew that he had a gun there, like I did. He grabbed me tightly and jumped us right off The Eiffel Tower. We were in mid-air for half a second before gravity set it and pulled up down.

"JESSE!" I screamed as we neared the ground.

He positioned us so he was on bottom but before I could do anything, we smashed into the forest floor. The impact made me lose grip on him and we both started rolling down the hill uncontrollably.

I tried to stop but I was rolling far too fast to get a decent grip. I dodged trees, attempting to grab one of them, but failing miserably. I ran over rocks and sticks, which dug into my skin.

A tree came out of no where and I quickly swerved to the side. But my leg smacked right into it, it stung but I kept on rolling.

At the bottom of the hill, I slowed down to a stop, on my stomach. I panted for air for a few seconds before getting enough strength to look up. When I did, I saw Jesse rolling to a stop a few feet from me.

My mind started to go a million miles per hour as I crawled over to him. His eyes were closed.

"Oh my god," I gasped, tears rippling out of my eyes. "T-There's no way he could have lived through that!" I grabbed his shirt with trembling hand and pulled on it. "Jesse? Jesse? _Jesse!_ _Please_, _please _don't be dead!" I cried hysterically. "_No_! This _can't_ be _happening_! Open your eyes Jesse! God, please _no_!" I put my head on him, unable to talk anymore. I put my hand in his.

I felt him take a staggered breath and his fingers tightened around mine. He groaned. My eyes grew and I shot my head up.

"Man," he moaned, opening his eyes, "that hurt a little."

I squeezed his hand. "Y-You're alive?" I shook like a leaf.

He sat up and cracked his neck. "I guess so."

"Jesse! How did you survive that?" I screamed in horror. "You just took the impact for me! How are you not dead?"

"Uh…"

"Oh my god, if you don't give me and explanation right now, I'm going to lose it!" I exclaimed, tears still making a waterfall on my cheeks.

"Lily-."

"Are you afraid I'm going to run away, because I'm not!"

"Lily, I-."

"I won't tell anyone either, I swear! I wouldn't-."

"Lily, I'm 234 years old!"

I blinked a few times. "So…you're like a vampire or something?"

"No," he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "When my family and I first moved here 217 years ago, we stopped for water. We drank from The Fountain, not knowing what it was. All we cared about it that it was the best water we've ever tasted. It was like…drinking clouds, cool clouds. It wasn't until years later when I fell, when we suspected anything was wrong with us. I landed right on my neck, I should have been dead instantly. I wasn't aging, no one was. Even my dad got bit by a poisonous snake, lived through it. All of us should be dead now, but because of The Fountain, we completely unable to die."

I couldn't let go of his hand. Even now that he told me that he was some immortal. "T-That's why Miles wife left him." He nodded. "That' why that man had been after your family." He nodded again. "That's…how you knew Grandma Winnie." He nodded more slowly this time. I wiped the tears off of my face and let out a heavy breath. "Well…I guess it could be worse. You could be a serial killer, or dying, or you could actually be a girl. So…Miles is going to be pissed huh?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "but it'll be worth telling you."

I smiled weakly. "Can I ask you something Jesse?"

"Go ahead."

"Did you and Grandma Winnie have something for each other?" I asked, truly being curious.

"Um…"

"Oh my god," I laughed. "That's so gross. How far did you guys go?"

"Er…"

"That far? That's a little weird but it never got farther than making out right?" I wondered.

"No."

"A straight answer! Good for you Jesse," I giggled.

"Shouldn't you be more freaked out than this?" he inquired.

"Maybe I should," I considered. "But I'm just glad that I understand so much more now." I took his other hand. "We should probably get out of here before The Man in the Yellow Suits shows up again huh?"

"I like that idea."

We both got onto our feet but I fell back down when a stinging shot up my leg. I cringed and grabbed it. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Damn, that hurts like a bitch!" Once the pain faded I tried to get up again but the same thing happened. "God! I must have hit my leg harder on that tree than I thought."

I got picked up by Jesse, who was completely unscathed. He put me onto his back. "I'll see what I can do to help once we get you back to your house."

I blushed a little as I put my arms around his neck. "Thanks Jesse."

"It's the least I can do since I was the one that came up with the genius idea to jump off the pile of rocks that's taller than The Eiffel Tower in Paris," he joked. Jesse started running in the direction of my house. "I'm still glad I told you Lily."

"I'm glad you told me, too."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**Drama! Hahaha. I wasn't kidding! I'm having so much more fun writing now that Lily knows about Jesse being an immortal! But you know what immortals can't do, they can't claim books/movies as theirs is FanFics. *Shaking Head* Nope, no one can do that. So I do not claim **__**Tuck Everlasting**__** as mine.**_

_**Feel Free To Review, I love to get reviews, or Check out my profile!**_

"Sorry," Jesse apologized.

I blew my hair out of my face. "You don't have to apologize every time I say 'Ow'. It's my fault I ran into that stupid tree. Ow!"

"Sorry," he apologized again, slowly twisting my leg, getting ready to do that thing he did with my arm. "And it's not entirely your fault."

"Well it's not _yours_. He was about to take out his gun on us. At that close of a distance, it would have went right through you and hit me. I'd rather be treatable than dead, which is _very_ untreatable by the way."

Then he suddenly twisted it to the side. My eyes bulged out of my eyes. I quickly grabbed a pillow and screamed into that.

"I know, I know," he sighed, sitting on the coffee table next to the couch I was laying on. I took the pillow off of my face and looked at him. "But what are we suppose to do next time? I don't own a gun, and I wouldn't shoot him even if I did."

"I wouldn't be able to either, what would we say to the police? He was pulling a gun on us because he wanted us to bring him to The Fountain of Youth. Oh yeah, can you say death row?"

"Of course I couldn't die even if I went on death row. And I sure we have options for this…just not very good ones."

"You just can run okay? You and your family can't move away! He'd just follow you guys."

"He wouldn't bother with us if he had another person who knows, someone who isn't changed, someone he can actually threaten. I'm not leaving you here to be that person for him."

I sat up and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. "What'd you do the first time this happened? With Grandma Winnie?" I've been remembering all the stories she told me when she was alive.

"My mom…hit him in the back of the head. She killed him."

I covered my mouth. "We can't do that."

"No we can't. The police system is better than it was back then. They'd follow us everywhere until we're in prison. They'd notice how we'd never get old. It's _definitely_ not an option."

I stared at him blankly for a few moments, like I was searching for the obvious answer in his eyes. There just…wasn't anything we could do.

"What do you think That Man would do if he got to The Fountain?" I mumbled, hugging my legs now.

"Probably do the same thing his great grandfather wanted to do. Sell the water to people who want to live forever. But that can't happen, the wheel has to keep on turning, otherwise the whole world will be still and completely pointless. No one will die and make room for the new generation. It's already bad enough that one family has run across this black magic, if everyone in the world uses it…" He didn't bother to finish the sentence.

I frowned a little. "Is it so wrong to not want to die?"

"Everyone is afraid of death Lily, but it's a part of life. Winnie understood that and made a good life for herself, even though she could have lived forever."

I took my eyes away from his and blushed a little. "You know Jesse…I'm not like Grandma Winnie."

He opened his mouth to say something but there was a knock on the door. I quickly jumped off of the couch and ran to the door, just wanting to get out of what I just said. God I'm stupid!

I sighed and opened the door. When I recognized who it was, I locked the screen door almost like a reflex.

"Open this damn door Lily!" Duke ordered, kicking it like a child. "You wanted to talk, this is the time to talk!"

"That kick must have been pretty subtle, that was me done talking to you! Now get out of here!"

"I told Wanda it was over! I admit that I was planning something with her but it's over now!" he yelled.

"I don't care. So get out of here." I started shutting the door but someone pulled it back open. I looked behind me and Jesse had done that. He narrowed his eyes at Duke and he did the same back.

"I assume this is you ex."

"I assume this is that Tuck guy."

Jesse rose an eyebrow. "'Tuck guy'? You don't hear me calling you the 'Ass hole guy'. I have a name."

"Heh you watch it kid! I could kick your ass all the way to China!" Duke threatened, growling at him.

"Wow," he rolled his eyes, "that's original. Now can you leave before I _don't_ get original with you?"

"Back off Pretty Boy and back off my girl!"

Uh oh!

Jesse pushed past me, opened the door, went outside, and punched Duke right in the nose. I stumbled out of the door but it he had already done it. Duke fell onto his back and had a bloody nose.

He was going to lunge at him again but I stood in front of him."Jesse! Don't be stupid! He's not worth it!"

"You bastard!" Duke yelled, finding that his nose was bleeding. "I bet you're just jealous that Lily did certain things with me that-."

I spun around and punched him in the face too. This time he didn't sit up though, he was out like a light.

I shook out my hand. "God, what a jerk."

"_Wow_," Jesse laughed. "Nice one Lily."

I turned to him. "Did you have to piss him off like that?" I questioned, picking up Duke by his arms. "Take his feet."

He did and helped me carry him to the gate. "One, he called me a 'Pretty Boy', and two, he claimed you like…like you were something to be possessed! I had a perfectly good reason to give him a good one right in the nose."

"I can take care of myself. I gave him a good kick to a certain area the day I broke up with him. If I can handle your little secret, I think I can handle an insane ex-boyfriend," I pointed out, leading us out of the gate and to his car. I set him down on the ground there. "This is a good place to put him."

"Okay," he nodded, dropping Duke's feet onto the cement. "And maybe you can protect yourself with Duke, but The Man in the Yellow Suit is another story."

"I didn't say that it wasn't another story." I locked the gate and started back towards the house with Jesse by my side. "I…I _know_ that I can't handle him on my own. Maybe if he didn't have that damn gun I could."

He chuckled and put his arm around my shoulder. "We both could if he didn't have that damn gun."

I laughed too, blushing a little from him holding me like that. Even though I was already flushed, I put my arms around his mid-section anyway.

"So, what are we suppose to do for the rest of the day?" I asked him. "I'd prefer not talk about The Fountain and That Man for at least the rest of the day. A _lot_ has happened today and there's a lot to let soak it."

"I guess I can give you that much. But…I have a place in mind."

"You do?"

He nodded as we went back into the house.

"Where is this place?"

He shook his finger at me. "Maybe it would be better not to go until tonight. It's a lot more fun then."

"Uh sure, I trust you. So are you going to stay for dinner?" I asked.

He considered the thought. "I think I will. I'll just text my family all the details about today."

"Good way to stay away from Miles when he finds out you told me, huh?" I smirked, pulling him onto the couch with me.

"It's like you read my mind," he chuckled, looking down into my blue eyes. "But I don't have to do any of that _right_ away."

"You don't think your parents will be too mad, do you?"

"My dad won't be so happy but my mom…I…I don't know how'd she react. Miles will murder me, or attempt to anyway."

My expression fell a bit. "It sounds like you're going to be in a lot of trouble because of me."

"Oh yeah, I'm knee deep in trouble because of you. But," he sighed, staring up at the ceiling, "it was worth it. Probably made you safer to know my family's secret, actually. You eventually would have found out from The Man in the Yellow Suit, but in his own point of view. Which that would have been dangerous for you."

"Is that all you care about? People's safety?"

"No. It's mainly just yours I concern myself with." I noticed the pinkish tint on his cheeks. His eyes met mine again and I tried to prevent myself from drowning in the emerald green. "It seems, lately, I can't focus on anything…besides you. 24/7, all I see when I close my eyes is that face of yours. Every time I let my mind wander a bit, there you are. And what _really_ drives me to my wits end…is that I like it."

I couldn't breath as he put a hand behind my neck and I leaned forward a bit. My heart was fluttering and my stomach was knotting. I couldn't decided whether to cry, laugh, or puke my intestines out. Or all three at the same time. All of the emotions a normal human could possess, were multiplied by a hundred and jumped around in my head like it was a Bouncy Castle.

When we were only inches apart he muttered lowly, "E-Even when I'm completely set up to do something like this, the back of my brain is pestering me by saying things like, 'Does she feel the same way?' 'Is she going to want to kiss me back?' 'Am I doing the right thing by pulling her into all of this, just because I've been waiting for someone like her, longer than she's been alive?'."

I pressed my forehead against his and whispered, "Yes."

Jesse relaxed a bit before pulling my closer to him. We both moved together slowly, absorbing the moment, wanting this to never end. I knew that, even though I was nervous, I wanted him more than anything I've ever wanted before. I didn't care if he was some immortal that had a thing for a great, great grandmother a hundred years ago. All I cared about was in this exact moment.

Of course there's no such thing as a perfect moment apparently, because right before everything was _completely_ right with the world, the front door opened and my dad called, "Lily, why is Duke passed out in front of the house?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**I know, I know, it was cheesy to end the last chapter like that, but I didn't want them to kiss…yet! But anyway, I want to point out something quick. For some odd reason Jesse and Lily didn't go to his 'Secret Place' until the **_**next**_** night. I don't know why, I just needed them to get out of that day. Too much happened, I didn't want to cram another scene into the same day. It just gets really crowded. So this is the **_**next night**_**, after that whole thing with Jesse coming back, and The Man in the Yellow Suit almost pulling a gun on them, and Jesse jumping them off of The Eiffel Tower, leading to Lily finding out about The Tucks being immortals because of The Fountain, and Duke showing up at her house, begging for her to come back to him, where both of them gave him a good punch in the face, and Jesse and Lily almost kissing before her dad coming home from grocery shopping. Jeez, I did put a lot of stuff into that one day, I need to space stuff out better man.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **__**Tuck Everlasting**_**. **_**The Book, the Movie, nothin'. My FanFic is based off of the story **_**written by someone else**_**. Thank you and enjoy. ;0)**_

"Lily! L-I-L-Y! Wake up!"

I shot my head up from my pillow a little to quickly and my head pulsated. I groaned as I tried to focus on the window. Of course Jesse was there waking me up for some reason. Oh right!

I jumped out of bed, fully clothed and glanced at the clock. It was one in the morning. Man alive!

"What the hell is with you and getting up so early?" I yawned, pulling some random shoes onto my feet.

"What's with you complaining when you know it's going to be worth it?" he smiled a very Jesse Tuck smile.

"I'll give you that one. Am I going to need anything special for this little trip?" I asked, looking around my room.

"A swimsuit," he replied simply.

"We're going swimming?"

"_Maybe_. Can you swim?"

"Of course I can swim." I went to my dresser and pulled it out of the top drawer. It was a light blue bikini. Nothing special about it. "Anything else?"

"I got anything we might need in my backpack."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

It made you wonder what he thought we might need. Or what he thought we _wouldn't_. Of course he said anything. Maybe his backpack is like Mary Poppins' endless bag. I knew that kind of thing didn't exist, but then again Jesse and his family is a perfect example of things that shouldn't be real.

I loosely pulled my hair back into a pony tail and went over to the window. He climbed back down at a break-neck speed. I followed after him, being more careful with where I put my feet, than him. Well if he fell it's not like he'd get _hurt_. Unlike me, where if I fell I'd break something I'd _probably _need in the future.

I jumped down the last three feet and as soon as I turned around, Jesse dropped his _heavy_ backpack into my arms. "I'm driving there so you're going to have to wear that on you're back," he explained, walking towards the road.

I slipped it onto my back, huffed and caught up to him. "You sure did put a lot of stuff in here."

"Of course. It's not like we're going to be close to anywhere else. But you probably didn't know that."

"No, I didn't. You're not telling me anything remember?" I reminded him. "All I know is that we're going out of town and the place is somewhere we can swim. You're being very vague."

"And that's exactly how I wanted it," he smirked, getting onto his motorcycle. He handed me a helmet.

I tilted my head at him and smiled. "You just love to mess with me as much as possible, don't you?"

"Every chance I can get."

I took the helmet from him and got on.

I held onto him extra tight as we went through the woods, off road. There was a tiny, unused trail that we were riding down. Every time we went over a bump, thanks to his damn backpack, I almost fell off.

"A-A-Are w-w-e a-a-almost the-the-there?" I asked, my voice jumping at the lumps in the trail.

"J-J-J-Just a l-little f-farther," he replied, trying to keep his sentences short. We hit another huge rock and I grip onto him before I flip off.

"Jesus!" I got that out without stammering, since I said it so quick. I readjusted myself before we hit another one.

Luckily we came onto a relatively smooth part of the path and I was able to look around. It was still dark but it was easy to see the trees from the moon beaming down through the openings though the leaves. When I looked up I gawked at the stars like I'd never seen them before. The moon was white and glowing brightly, it made everything appear paler and softer. Even the bark on the trees had that appearance.

Then we suddenly came to a stop and when he cut the engine, I heard water, it was loud. I peaked around him and saw the waterfall, leading into something that almost looked like a lagoon. The water was blue, and not that fake blue you see in mini golf or cheap amusement parks, the real blue that you learned as a child, but never really saw with your own two eyes. I could hardly believe a place like this existed.

"Wow," I smiled lightly, putting my arms around his neck. "It's remarkable here Jesse. Beautiful."

"I always loved this place," he breathed, touching my hand gently. "Doesn't look much different either."

"I bet you love any place that's been untouched by civilization. There isn't many places like this anymore."

"Tell me about it. I guess that is something bad about time." He stared at it for a few moments before holding my arms around his neck and picked me right off of the motorcycle. I giggled and wrapped my legs around his waist while he gave me a piggy-back ride to the edge of the water. He laughed when I shrieked a little when he acted like he was going to trip. "You ready to swim?"

"You go on ahead, I need to get my swimsuit on." He allowed me off of his back but as soon as my feet touched the ground, I fell backwards because of the weight of the backpack. I stared up at him, a little startled. "I hate this thing."

He chuckled. "You can put it down here. I don't think anyone is going to _steal_ it," he assured me, taking his jacket off. He already had his swim trunks on so he just had to take everything else off.

I happily, got off of the stupid thing then pushed it aside. I grabbed my swimsuit from inside of the front pocket then took a quick glance at Jesse. He dived into the water, giving me a little _privacy_.

I speedily took everything off, with daring to check on Jesse again, and put my suit on twice the speed of taking my clothes off. After getting it on, I felt slightly better, but I knew what we were both expecting from this night. A romantic location, swimming, showing skin, the lack of the first kiss on our minds, thanks to my dad. I wouldn't jump to the conclusion that he expected anything more than a…a little making out, but he did pack _anything_ we _might_ need. It still haunted me that he might be expecting less than I did. That I want something like this more than he does, after all he was into my great, great grandmother. Which is still gross. But it could be weirder right? He could have had something for my mom. I sharp shiver rolled up and down my spine.

I took a deep breath and pulled my pony tail out. I threw the bands on top of the backpack then ran and jumped off of the rock.

The water rushed up my body in a wave of coolness. I popped my head back up and moved my wet hair out of my face.

I searched around for Jesse, but couldn't spot him. I swam a little towards the waterfall, thinking he was hiding behind the corner. He wasn't. And I knew he didn't _drown_. I had a bad feeling in my gut.

I shrieked as I got lifted out of the water. "Oh my god! Jesse Tuck!" He laughed from under the water, as he walked over to the edge, where it was more shallow, with me on his shoulders. Since it was more shallow over there, he could at least have his mouth above the water.

"I sure got you that time Lily!"

I held onto his head, trying not to fall off. I was laughing along though. "You scared the living hell out of me!"

"Then I guess my mission was successful then."

"I sure hope you know that I'm going to get you back some day."

"What ever you say."

I smiled kindly and slide off of him, and into the water. I took his hands and pulled him into the deeper water.

"Well we came here to swim."

He smirked and pulled me a little closer. "We came here to swim."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**Well I don't have much to say this time. Sorry, nothing comes to me on Tuesdays. So let's skip right into the disclaimer.**_

_**I own nothing! **__**Tuck Everlasting **__**belongs to me, not! I wish, but I don't.**_

_**Chapter 13!**_

"Heh Jesse?" I whispered, laying next to him on the blanket, by the waterfall. We were wet but we had normal clothes on again. We both stared up at the crystal clear stars in the sky, our hands were intertwined together.

"Hm?"

"Do you think people handle their own fate? Or is there some greater power that decides it all for us?"

I felt his eyes turn onto me but I just continued to stare up.

"I'd like to think I control my own future."

I grinned a little. "But no body can control _everything_ in their destiny."

"True."

"It's probably why people hate time, because they can't control everything that happens. And that scares them."

"It sounds like it scares _you_."

"Pft, scared? Where would you get that idea?"

"You did bring the subject up?"

I was quiet for a few moments. "Everyone is afraid of not being ready for their fate when it comes. Of course you probably don't have to worry about that kind of stuff anymore, huh?"

"I wouldn't say that. I'm still afraid that some one is going to come along, I trust them enough to tell them my family's secret, and then they tell other people. Which is why Miles hates me being social with the public."

I put my arm across his chest and hugged him. "I'm not going to tell a soul. There's no way anyone could pry those words from my mouth. And I personally don't care about what Miles thinks about us."

Us.

"Us?" he inquired.

I blushed a little and met his eyes. It turned out he was blushing right along with me. It made the butterflies a little smaller.

"Yeah. Us. I mean," I shuddered a little, trying to make the nervousness away, "well you know."

"Well…we are sort of past the whole friend thing huh?"

I put my head against his shoulder, trying to hide my face while chuckling. "Just a bit." I peaked up at him. He stared at me, amused by how embarrassed I was. His eyes held admiration though, showing me that he honestly did care for me. Some things still bothered me though. "You have no idea how much you confuse me."

He rose an eyebrow. "I confuse you?"

"Profusely and frequently."

"What are you so perplexed about Lily?"

I sat up and crossed my legs. I bravely made eye contact directly with him. "You make me experience wonderful things, you bring me to wonderful places, you make me feel…wonderful. You protect me and you talk to me. But," I can't talk about this now, I mean it's ridiculous to talk about it before we've even _kissed_, I've gotta go a different direction with this, "I haven't even met your dad yet."

"You want to meet my dad?" he repeated, slightly confused.

"Yeah! I know he isn't happy with you right now but maybe if he met me, he'd loosen up on you a little bit."

"Uh okay. We can plan all of that tomorrow. You're the weirdest person I ever met Lily Owens, and that's really saying something."

"Is that so?" He curled my finger around a bit of my already curly hair. I smiled, noticing how much I liked him doing that.

He sat up too and put his hand on top of mine. "Absolutely."

"Well you know what you are Jesse Tuck?" I muttered, beaming at him. I knew my eyes sparkled a little when I said that.

"What is that?" he asked, putting his hand on my cheek.

"You are the only boy I've ever known, that I actually care for, even though you're over ten times older than me."

"The old card, very classy," he snickered. "And I care for you too, probably a _little_ more than a dangerous amount."

"Really?" Wow, why'd I let that out of my mouth?

"Well _yeah_. Lily of course, I love you." He pulled me forward and pressed his lips against mine sweetly.

My heart burst in both astonishment and utter bliss. I put my arms around him and closed my eyes. He tipped his head to the side slightly and softened his kisses a bit, made them more passionate. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end, enjoying the crackling and rumbling of my nerves. My senses were _acutely _aware of every gasp for air, every shiver, every touch.

We both stared at each other deeply once we pulled back. Our faces were pressed together, searching each other's eyes.

He _loves me_.

"I love you too Jesse," I whispered, a weight finally lifting off of me. It's been there the moment I saw him standing in front of Grandma Winnie's tombstone. It's finally lifted though. And it was a alleviating feeling.

We accepted each other's lips all too willingly.

"I'll be back tonight to pick you us," Jesse informed me. It was the next day and he had just brought me home. I was leaned up against the front door, staring up at him, trying to focus on what he was saying, and not his mouth. I think he noticed. I did have that stupid lookin' smile on my face too. He tilted my head up to meet his liquid emerald eyes. "Then I'll bring you to my house to meet my family, more formally."

"Why can't I just go with now?"

"I'd really prefer to get them to calm down a bit so no one, Miles, is going to get hurt for saying something stupid to you."

"Sorry you have to get in so much trouble."

"Don't worry about it, I knew I was going to happen when I decided to start hanging out with you. I've been preparing myself."

"I sure hope so, it sounds like you're going to go through hell as soon as you get home." I shook my head. "If it means anything, I don't plan to tell a soul about any of thing and I want to help with The Man in the Yellow Suit."

"It means a lot, you're able to handle yourself better than..."

"Grandma Winnie?"

"Yeah." His cheeks were a bit pink.

I reached up and touched the color. "I might be different from her, which I am, but I still want to keep your family's secret safe."

He leaned down and kissed me for a few seconds, elevating the mood from serious to the same mood we had last night, complete ecstasy.

He pulled back a little but I wanted just a bit more. I took his hand and gave him a single kiss that lasted only moments. Then I tilted myself back again.

"Should I be worried if you don't show up tonight?" I whispered to him, smiling and still holding his hand.

"I will, I promise," he vowed, curling his finger in my hair again. "I don't care if my family is in a good mood or not, you're coming by to at least talk a little."

I squeezed his hand. "I suppose I should give you some time to speak with him and smooth as much out as you can."

"Yeah, the more time with them the better. Or worse. You can never really tell with them. I'll see you tonight Lily."

I nodded before he gave me a quick but powerful peck on the lips. He walked as far as he could towards his motorcycle, but he stopped and looked back at me, when I didn't let go of his hand.

"Don't let Miles give you any shit," I advised.

"Never did, never will," he smiled.

"Bye Jesse." I let go of his hand and waved.

My mom sat down next to me and groaned. "It has been such a long day," she complained.

"Tell me about it," I mumbled, flipping through a random magazine, in tedium. I had been waiting in the living room since Jesse dropped me off at noon. It's six now. I'm bored but I'm in a pleasant mood because I can't get the memories of last night out of my mind. I can't focus on the magazine at all.

"How was your day honey? Pretty boring huh?"

"For the most part. Oh, I'm going over to Jesse's house some time tonight," I informed her, throwing the magazine aside.

"Are you?" she grinned.

"Mm hm."

"You know Lily, you haven't been on your phone as much as you use to. Same with the computer."

"I guess I've just had other stuff to do."

"Like hang out with friends in _person_."

"Sure."

"Friends like Jesse? And not like Duke?"

"I broke up with him Mom."

"You did? Oh how wonderf-I mean, are you okay?" Oh yeah, nice catch there Mom. Of course I always knew that my parents never like Duke.

"I'm fine. Moved on already actually."

"Like onto another guy?" she questioned in surprise.

Hm, should I tell her? I probably shouldn't. "Jesse Tuck is awfully persistent," I blushed, smiling.

She tried to hide her excitement. "How nice. I forgot I need to make a call." She got onto her feet and walked out of the living room. A few seconds later I heard, "Did you know our daughter is going out with Jesse?" Another few seconds. "I didn't either!" Another few seconds. "I knew I liked that boy!"

I shook my head at her, amused.

I wonder how Daniela is going to react when and if I tell her. I probably will, but I shouldn't. But I probably will. I mean, I'm in love with this guy, I want to tell everyone! Me, Lily Owens, have fallen for Jesse Tuck, a guy who's over two hundred years old and loves me back! That's amazing!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I've been really distracted but I'll try super hard to update more often because I do love this FanFic!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Tuck Everlasting. Yup, that sums it up.**_

I rushed around my room looking for my converse shoes. I had to find them quickly because Jesse and here and currently talking to my _parents_. I need to quickly find my shoes before they tell him about the things I did when I was younger! Dear god if they tell him about how I use to have conversations with the operator I think I'm going to freak out. I need to find those shoes!

I picked up everything I found and threw it into a different spot, working a bit faster now. Clothes, paper, and trash flew through the air and landed on the opposite side of the room.

Oh where did I put them last?

I glanced at my door and there they hung. I gasped in delight and grabbed them. I put them so when I came to getting ready I…wouldn't have to look for them. Oh my god, I'm an idiot.

I slipped them on my feet and I hurried down the hall and rushed down the stairs. I heard Jesse and my parents laughing downstairs, which made me very nervous. That made me move even faster.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and stared at my parents, who were laughing alone with Jesse.

"Oh there you are Lily," Mom chuckled, putting her hand on my shoulder. "We were just telling him about the renovations we're planning for next summer." As long as they weren't talking about me when I was younger.

"It would be nice to have air conditioning in this house," Dad nodded, smiling at Jesse fondly. "It would also be nice to not flinch every time I turn on the vacuum cleaner. The electricity makes me nervous."

"I bet, I don't know what I would do without such basic things," Jesse agreed. He turned to me. "Ready to go?"

I nodded and moved past my parents. "See you guys whenever," I waved, hurrying out of the door.

"Bye honey!" Mom called after me. "Have fun and be safe! Seriously, take all precautions!"

I blushed and grabbed his arm, making him go faster. "Oh my god," I groaned. "Sorry about them."

"Don't worry about it," he assured me. "I like your parents. Oh by the way, how's the operator doing?"

My jaw sagged. "You're unbelievable!"

"Why thank you," he smirked, handing me a helmet. "You'd be surprised how many people tell me that."

"I probably wouldn't be that surprised." I sat down on his motorcycle and put my arms around him.

"No, probably not. You sure did a lot of odd stuff as a kid," he commented.

"Oh yeah, I'm odd."

"To shay."

I stared in awe at the little shack in the middle of the woods. I always thought he lived out here but I never thought he _actually did_. It was a cute little place, I decided. Lots would have seen it and would have been appalled that people actually lives there, but I liked it. A laundry line hung on the side of the house and a lake wasn't too far away. The sunset made everything look like it was from a older time, which I guess it was. A faint glow came from inside the house, which I assumed was candles. It made me chuckle, remembering what Jesse said. 'I don't know what I would do without such basic things'. He doesn't have the basic things of _this _time, but they're basic from his.

We came to a stop by a horse on a rope, by it's water trough. I slipped off the helmet and rushed off of the bike, over to the horse.

"Wow, you have your own horse? That's so cool!" I gawked, petting it's nose. "I didn't know you had a horse!"

"Yeah, his name is Leo."

"Like a lion?"

"Mom picked the name."

"I think it's fun." I glanced inside one of the windows and saw movement inside. I suddenly felt sick. I've been trying to keep myself distracted from the fact that I was facing a possible hostile family right now. But now that I was reminded, I felt like my whole face turned green.

Jesse followed my gaze. "Nervous Lily?"

"Uh…"

"Remember, this is my family, not a pack of strangers you've never met before, besides my dad that is."

He's right, this isn't a hostile family, it's his family. Mae knows and loves me, Miles is an ass, and I'm finally going to meet his dad Angus. I shouldn't be scared. But even as I realized this, I was still on edge.

"Yeah. You're right."

He took my hand and led me to the front door. As soon as he opened the door a burst of warm air blew into my face. It smelled good too, wonderful! As we walked inside the floors creaked and music was playing.

I looked to where everyone was sitting and saw Mae, Miles, and who I assumed was Angus. He had brown hair and his face had wrinkles, but it made him show wisdom. Same with his pale green eyes.

Mae bounced to her feet when she turned and saw us. "Oh there they are! Jesse, Lily," she smiled, taking my hand and pulling me over to their living area, "there's so much to go over but I'm glad you're both here."

As we joined the area, Angus stood up to me. I admit, he did scared me a bit. He was a filled out man, I see where Miles gets it from. I tried to stay friendly and appear brave. Whatever Jesse has told him, I wanted to live up to it.

I put out my hand. "It's really nice to meet you. My name is Lily Owens," I greeted, smiling as sincerely as possible.

He seemed slightly confused and surprised. "Angus Tuck. Go by Tuck." He took my hand and shook it. "I thought it was about time I met you."

"I thought so too."

"It's a pleasure."

"You all have _got_ to be _kidding_ me!" Miles growled at us, getting to his feet as well. "Jesse admitted our secret to a girl that none of us know!" He turned to Jesse and rose a fist at him. "How could you assume that we'd be okay with this? How could you assume that she wouldn't say anything? How could you-?"

"Miles," Jesse interrupted calmly, sitting down by his mom, "we already discussed this. There's no reason to freak out about this again."

Mae pulled me down to sit on the other side of her and put her arm around my shoulder protectively.

"You really have lost your marbles boy, you screwed us this time! You damned us all, you know that? We might have another guy on our tails but having your little girlfriend is going to put us all in danger! He can't do anything to us when we have no connections to the morals, but now-!"

"I get it!" I exclaimed. "I get it, I get it, I get it! Having me around makes me a weakness but I can handle myself a whole lot better than you expect I can! And you can get as angry at me as you want but remember that what's done is done, and there's no changing that! So there's no point in arguing about it when we should be finding a way to avoid the Man in the Yellow Suit."

"I agree, so calm down Miles," Tuck nodded. "There's no reason to overreact to something as minor as this."

"Minor! Have you all forgotten what happened last time? We were more than a small amount away from being discovered! Mom had to kill the first Man in the Yellow Suit and both of you were a smidge away from the gallows! Because we got a mortal involved in our lives and our secret!"

"Miles Tuck, you know not to refer to her as a 'mortal'," Mae chided. "She was very important to all of us, not just Jesse."

I sighed. "You can say her name out loud. I understand. Winnie right? I know how she was relevant to this family. It's not as awkward as you think."

"It should be awkward, your great grandmother swapped spit with Jesse," Miles pointed out nastily.

"Shut your trap Miles!" Jesse warned.

"I'm sorry, am I bringing up a sensitive subject? Lily said it wasn't awkward so I don't see why I can't fill in some details."

"They're already filled in Miles," I grumbled, glaring at him. "I can help, and you hate that for some reason."

"You know why I hate it?" he sneered. "Because you _can't_ help. Unless your plan is to move to a different country and stay there. But since that isn't going to happen, you're putting us all in danger."

I stood up and looked down at Mae and Tuck. "Forgive me." I turned back to Miles. "I outta slug you until your numb for assuming that I'm completely useless! I will never tell _that_ _man_ what Jesse has told me! Never! I'll lie, I'll fight, I'll play dirty but I will never tell him a thing!"

I looked back at Tuck surprised when I heard him chuckle. He leaned back in his chair. "You've got some spirit Lily, telling off my eldest son like that. We can trust her, the same way we trusted Winnie."

"I wouldn't have told her if we couldn't trust her," Jesse told them. "Most of the time I know what I'm doing."

I smiled a little. Leave it to him to try and make a joke while we're trying to have a serious conversation.

"We still haven't figured out a way to keep our secret from this man," Mae brought up. "Which is far more important than figuring out if we can trust Lily. It's a no brainer, of course we can."

"The problem is that we have nothing to use against him and he could easily use something against us." Miles glared at me.

"Just get out of here," Jesse ordered.

"I will! Not because you told me to, because I can't stand around while you and our parents insist upon having a repeat of last time!" He stomped to the door and slammed it behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_**Um I don't have too much to say this time besides feel free to review. I love to get comments. I get motivated to continue when I get reviews. And I thank those who have left comments. I'm so happy you're enjoying my first FanFic.**_

_**I do not own the book or the movie Tuck Everlasting. You could come after me with guns and knives but I will never claim something that is not mine! That's illegal you know.**_

The rest of the evening went by very well. We tried to come up with some plans but most of them were against the law. We had to explore every option okay? This family is great, I love them, once Miles left.

I don't want to hate him, I can't, but he's completely against me. Even though he aggravates me ro no end, I have to remember why he's like this. He's still Jesse's brother. I wish he would just see that we have a common enemy and that is not _me_.

I ended up staying for the night because it was pitch black out by the time we deiced to finish to finish. Mae was nervous about riding through the forest when it's this late so I got to sleep next to Jesse, in his brother's bed. I honestly didn't want to sleep in his bed but Tuck assured me that he wasn't going to be back for the rest of the night. I believed him because he was awfully peeved when he left.

I was unable to fall asleep though.

I stared up at the ceiling blankly, trying to get tired by finding little pictures in the wood grain. I wanted to talk to someone but my phone is downstairs and I don't want to wake anyone up.

I turned my head and looked at the back of Jesse's head. I assume he's been asleep for hours now but I wasn't sure because he wasn't snoring like a blender full or gravel. He was breathing evenly.

"Jesse," I whispered, "are you awake?"

"No," he yawned.

I laughed softly, "I'll let you continue to sleep then."

He rolled over and looked at me. "Do you _want_ to talk?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Never mind."

"Why are you still awake then?"

"I dunno." I lowered my eyes from his.

"Well you might as well tell me what's on your mind since I'm already awake," he pressed.

A faint smile pulled at the edges of my lips. "I was actually thinking about a lot of stuff. Like how Daniela is doing since I always introduce her to her future boyfriends. She's probably so boy deprived right now," I joked.

"I didn't talk with her much but I could tell that she was a bit of a tail chaser," he nodded. "I wish you didn't have to sink so much time into this crap with the fountain and the Man in the Yellow Suit."

"Don't sweat over it," I shrugged. "To get you, I have to be a little flexible with my life. I love the excitement though, even with a lunatic chasing us. Daniela would understand, but I won't be telling her a thing. I'll say I've been hanging with you. She won't only be satisfied with that answer but I also wouldn't be lying."

"Win, win."

"Yeah. So it's not as difficult as you think it is. If I didn't know better, I would think that you're guilty for something."

He put the blanket over his head childishly.

I sat up. "You shouldn't." I reached over and took the blanket from his face. "Because I wouldn't take back a single moment, even the ones where you act like a five year old. Works with the charm though."

"You want a five year old? I'll give you a five year old." He leapt onto me and started tickling me.

I kicked my legs and tried to muffle my laughs. "Jesse!" I giggled, trying to shove him off of me. "I don't want to wake your parents up!"

"Once they're out, they're out," he laughed, tickling my armpits. "A atomic bomb could go off and they'd sleep just the same."

I tried to tickle him back but I was not as strong as him. "Come on Jesse!" I laughed. "What do I have to do?"

"Hm." He leaned down and kissed me so sweetly on the lips. He leaned back and bit and kissed my nose. "Thank you for being amazing 'bout this."

I smiled at him. "Thank you for thinking I'm being amazing. I'd like to say it comes naturally to the Owens' Family but then I have to think about some of my cousins on my dad's side."

"Pft," he snickered. "That's nice very nice Lily."

"You want to know about mean? Try talking with my Aunt Millie. She could bash people so hard that they would get dents in the skull, just form her insults." I shuddered. "But enough about my crabby aunt." I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

"I guess I'm not the only one who's up this early," I whispered to Leo, rubbing in between his brown, perky ears.

I wok up not to long ago and thought that I would just wait around outside, while everyone slept. I felt safe out here since the Man in the Yellow Suit doesn't know where the Tucks' live.'

I looked out onto the calm lake. A bit of morning mist still hovered over the water. Since it was a bit chilly this morning. The sun was hidden behind clouds but it didn't look gloomy, it looked peaceful. The water was so still that it was like a mirror. I've never seen a lake that motionless before. The sounds of frogs and crickets filled the air, since it still felt like night out here.

I turned back to Leo and ran my fingers through his thick mane. "It's so nice out here. No cars. No yelling people. Not many people at all actually. I doubt anyone comes this deep in the forest. Everything seems simpler out here, but, I guess, to get things done it's a lot more complicated. I like the feel of it though."

He licked my hand, probably smelling something I ate from the night before. It tickled a little.

"I don't know many horses, Leo, but you have to be the best listener." I laughed as he nudged me back a few steps. "You're welcome. I think I'm going to go down to the dock." There I go, talking to things that can't talk back.

I went down to the water and stepped onto the hand made dock. It was nice and sturdy, but didn't go out that far into the water. I caused little waves to ruin the perfect surface of the water as I walked out, but one I stopped, it evened out again. Glass. It was just like glass. I couldn't get over that.

"You're still here?"

Well this is going to kill my mood. I turned around and faced Miles, once again. He didn't appear to be in a awesome mood either.

"Yup."

"You stayed over _night_?"

"Yup."

"I'm afraid to ask where you slept."

"Then don't ask." I put my feet firmly on the wood, to be ready if he tried to send me into the water. "What do you want?"

"I just thought that I'd give one last push to get you to leave my family be and forget what Jesse has told you."

I sighed. "Why should I listen to you then?"

"Because you don't know how much of a burden it is, to keep this secret. That's why my brother prances around telling people."

My hands formed into fists. "How many people has he told exactly? Two? Jeez, that's a whole ton there Miles," I spat, my mouth dripping in acidic sarcasm. Since I couldn't swing at him, I used the best weapons I could. "You should send Jesse to jail for telling a whole _two people_! You're just the picture of level headedness aren't you?"

"Well at least I'm not a rebound girl. A simple replacement."

Watch your temper Lily.

"I am not a replacement!"

"Oh yeah? You're related to Winnie, you look like Winnie, he treats you like he treated Winnie-."

"He does not!"

"Let me guess, he took you to the waterfall. I remember when he took Winnie there, nice little first kiss, that led to bit of making out. Where did you and Jesse have your first kiss again?"

I tried to think of something to knock him off of his high horse, but…I couldn't think of anything.

"That's what I thought. You first saw him visiting Winnie's grave right? So don't you try the whole 'He's like totally over her' shit. Because he's not. As far as I'm concerned, when he saw you, he saw Winnie, and you're just a substitution."

My firsts clenched and unclenched slowly. Then I glared at Miles. "You bitter, _bitter_ man! What happened to you doesn't give you the right to act the way you do to me! You're trying to hurt me, to get me to leave! You don't want Jesse to have what you lost! But you can't possibly want him to suffer what you did, so you're just being bitter! You're not concerned about The Man, you're concerned about keeping your family from trusting someone like Winnie again! I'm not like her, I'm practically nothing like her, but you're pointing out those very few things to make me break down. Jesse was there, that night, to pay respect, not to morn over a lost relationship. I'm done talking to you."

I moved past him but stopped. I didn't turn to face him though. "Remember this. I don't hate you. I just don't exactly like you as much as I should, but I don't hate you. I have come sympathy for you left, but if you continue like this…what am I kidding? You're still Jesse's brother, I'll never hate you. Even if you're trying to break us apart."

I headed back to the house quickly, before I could hear what he'd say back. I didn't expect anything good.

Well…that _actually_ went better than I expected it to.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_**I hate doing those Jerky Miles chapters but there shouldn't be too many of those. Maybe. I'm not sure. I don't think too far ahead with my stories. Well I'm ready for chapter 16!**_

_**I disclaim Tuck Everlasting as mine.**_

No sign of the Man in the Yellow Suit _anywhere_. I'd like to say that he gave up but we could not put our guards down, if he's anything like his grandfather. He did almost pull a gun on Jesse and I. People like that aren't going to just give up.

As expected, I haven't seen Miles since I…spoke with him last. And I'm not upset about it in the least. He pissed me off so it's his problem. He probably enjoys not seeing me though, so he can work against me all he wants, whenever Jesse isn't around that is.

We did have a quite awkward conversation about the whole Winnie thing after he wok up. We went to the Eiffel Tower so we could be alone. I didn't mention that it was Miles who put those ideas in my head.

Who would have thought that my great, great grandma would affect my love life so much.

Other than that, life had basically went back to normal, oddly enough. Duke still attempts to get close to me but I'm usually around Jesse so he generally runs in the other direction. Daniela shrieked for a minute and a half straight when I told her we were dating. Her face turned bright red from the lack of oxygen getting to her head. I thought her head was going to explode, poor little freshman. My parents approve of Jesse more than I thought was humanly possible for parents. But my mom and dad have been meeting with Mae and Tuck _a lot_ to 'hang out'. That phrase just seems wrong from parents to use.

It's been a month and two weeks since I visited Jesse's house for the first time.

"We should meet up some time," Daniela commented before taking a drink from her soda.

"Um we are. Right now," I stated, sitting across from her at the table. We were having lunch at McDonald's , basically because we were bored.

"Do you have something in mind?" Jesse questioned, unwrapping his burger.

"No, but the summer is almost over," he complained, putting her head on the sticky table. "We have to do something super fun."

Jesse and I looked at each other for a few moments before looking back to Daniela. "Like what?" he asked.

"Like an amusement park, or a road trip, or a zoo. Something."

"Well anything with cars and kind of rules out. I don't have a car yet and Jesse has a motorcycle. You don't have your license yet."

"We could get rides. I don't think my mom will mind since she doesn't have a job during the summer." Her mom is a teacher and she doesn't have to work during the summer because Daniela's dad has a real good job, lots of traveling." I haven't been to an amusement park in a while."

"That's because you get sick on The Swings," I chuckled, taking some of Jesse's fries.

"Okay, so I don't have a very strong stomach but they have great shows there. A circus is there until school starts."

"That could be fun," Jesse agreed, "as long as no one is afraid of clowns. Lily?"

"I am _not_ scared of full grown, crazy men that wear too much makeup. It's not very intimidating."

"Then we're going to the circus?" Daniela grinned.

"If your mom can give us a ride. I don't think all three of us can fit on my motorcycle. Unless you want to sit on the fender."

"I'm sure I can get her to. I'll make sure to text you guys the details once I figure them out."

Jesse and I went on a lot of rides since the circus show didn't start until later, and we got there pretty early. Daniela didn't mind being left alone, there were a lot of guys around. Mostly shirtless.

I giggled hysterically as we walked to go meet up with Daniela after the Spine Twister rollercoaster. My bangs were blown back, maybe permanently, I'm not sure. I glanced at Jesse, his hair was blown back too. He had a huge smile on his face.

"That was _awesome_," I giggled, adrenaline still rushing through my body. It fizzled my veins and made me feel like jumping for some reason.

"_Yeah_," he laughed. "It's been a long time since I've been on a good rollercoaster."

"So you've been on one before?"

"Lily, I'm super old and have been all over the world. Of course I've been on one before."

I did a face palm. "Duh."

Then I caught cite of Daniela. Flirting with a guy. Shocker. I waved to her as we approached.

"Oh heh!" she grinned, waving back. "Lily, Jesse, this is…um…"

"The name's Edward," the guy replied, putting his arm around Daniela. He was Hispanic with black short hair and brown eyes. He looked probably five years older then us. His shirt was all cut up so he could show more toned skin.

"Like that one vampire dude!" Daniela exclaimed. "Be jealous Lily, my guy can live forever."

I held back a loud laugh and just nodded slowly, pressing my lips together as tightly as I could.

"Sorry to disappoint," Jesse snickered quietly, covering his mouth and leaning back a little.

"Babe, you wanna head over to wherever. To chill," the Edward guy asked, nudging her a little.

'Chill' as in tongue wrestle behind a ride.

"Sure!"

"What about the Circus?" I inquired.

"I'll meet up with you guys later." Then she ran off the stranger. There was a certain skip in her step.

That didn't answer my question.

"Shouldn't you be worried about her?" Jesse questioned me.

"Not for the same reasons as you're thinking. I'm always worried about Daniela but she can handle _Edward_. She's been taking self defense classes since she could walk. Her parents don't worry about her too much either."

"Huh. I wouldn't expect that from her."

"That's the funny part."

As we took our seats under the red top, Daniela was no where to be seen. I assumed that she wasn't going to be joining us. Not like I was too surprised. She tends to ditch me a lot. I'm use to it though.

"I don't think she's going to meet the show," Jesse noted, putting his hands on the metal seat, of the stands.

"Nah. Don't take it personally though. She does this all the time."

He put his arm behind me and took a deep breath. "I'm not taking offence from it, but this was her idea."

"Yeah," I laughed, "she's just enjoying her age."

Then a voice boomed over the speakers and someone ran out into the middle of the ring. I couldn't see him very well since we got seats in the back, but I could see the yellow outfit with some odd hat on his head. "Ladies and Gentle Men, I am your Ring Leader for the Evening. Welcome to Barker Circus and I'd like to right on rolling with the show. Give a round of applause for our first act!" He threw his hat in the air and ran off of the ring, to behind a large red curtain.

I wonder if he comes from around here, his voice sounds familiar. Maybe I've heard him around.

"Is it just me or does that guy seem familiar?" Jesse asked, as these people did flips into the spotlight.

"Yeah, he does. How would you know him?"

"No idea."

"Can you see him clearly?"

He shook his head. "Nope. We're too far back."

We dropped the subject and watched the extremely agile gymnasts bounce around everywhere in graceful movements. I knew _I_ was just preparing myself to see that one guy again, but it looked like Jesse was actually watching.

That act quickly ended with impressed comments and claps. I stared carefully at the red curtain, waiting for him to come back out. The curtain ruffled then someone in purple came out. I furrowed my eyebrows and squinted to see.

"Is that the same guy?"

"Um," he tried to see, "I don't think so."

"Oh." I thought about it a little bit more. "You know who that other ring dude reminds me of?"

"Who?"

Before I could answer, he started to climb up the stands.

I gulped, "The Man in the Yellow Suit."

Jesse looked down and saw him. In an instant he seized my arm and rushed me across the rows, away from the man.

"You two twerps get back here!" he hollered after us.

Everyone turned to see what all the noise was about. They a crazy man in yellow chasing after two kids.

"Sorry. Sorry. Excuse me," I apologized, moving in front of the people. "Crazy Uncle. Owe him two bucks. Pardon me."

We made it to the stairs and down them. Jesse almost tripped but I grabbed him then pushed him into a run as we hit normal ground. We were out of the circus tent in no time flat. We were gone as the clowns graced the ring with their oversized shoes and colorful large pants.

When we were a safe amount away, Jesse glanced over his shoulder then slowed down. "I can't see him."

I slowed down to a walk and checked too. "Why wouldn't he follow us?" I asked.

"He might be calling security so they can chase us down instead of chasing after us himself. We should get out of here."

I knew Daniela had a way home. We brought Jesse's motorcycle along since I usually want to leave these sort of places before she does anyway. So she won't be freaked out when we're no where to be found. I'll call her later.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_**Wow, Chapter 17. This is pretty far for me ;) Thank you to all of the readers out there. I love the positive comments I'm getting. I write because of those people who are leaving comments, so feel free 3**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**Tuck Everlasting**__**=Not Mine**_

_**Thank You**_

"I'm sorry Mom, I really don't know what happened to my cell phone," I responded for the sixth time, hardly paying attention. I was focused on the TV. "I must have left it at the park yesterday."

"Lillian Owens, why didn't you go get it?" she demanded, rushing around the house, getting ready for work. She was really late.

"By the time I realized it was missing, Jesse was already heading back home. I would have called him but his number is on my cell," I explained, trying to listen to the news. It was about a girl that got ganged up o on at the same amusement park we were at yesterday. But she was able to take them down because of her extensive knowledge on self defense. I don't normally listen to this kind of stuff but I happen to know the small, blonde, freshman girl.

I smirked as Daniela appeared on the screen, being interviewed and questioned about self defense. I guess it wasn't just Jesse and I who had an exciting time yesterday. She had her ten seconds of fame.

"Are you going back to get it?"

"I could, I guess. But remember what happened to Daniela, Mom," I reminded her, watching my friend show off some of her moves on TV.

She stood at the door for a few moments then sighed. "Fine. God only know what stranger picked that thing anyway. See you tonight honey."

"Yeah Mom."

She left through the door and all went silent after I heard her car leave our street. In the silence, I noticed it was that silent. I heard the cars from the street over, this old houses creaking, the birds in the forest. Hm.

I laughed at myself. I'm so bored that I'm analyzing sounds around me. Wow. I need a life. I wish I had my phone.

I stood up from the couch and went into the kitchen. I grazed through the fridge for a while before I decided that if I ate more, I'd have to actually exercise today. I have a feeling it's going to be a lazy day. It's been a while since I've had one of those.

I took a spoon, as I sat down at the dinning room table, and balanced it on my nose like a expert.

"Weeeeee!" I shrieked as I slide down the railing to the main level again. I skidded on my socks as I hit the hard wood. I saw a wall coming right for me so I dropped onto my knees and stopped quickly.

I shook my head quickly and rushed onto my feet. I caught the bouncy ball in my hand and held onto it tightly.

I had thrown it out of my room and it bounced down the ball, down the stairs, and into the living room. That's why I was running around like a startled car. But I wasn't scared, I was entertaining myself. I have been doing weird stuff all day. Out of pure boredom to be honest. I put some eggs in the microwave. He, he, he. They exploded. I, of course cleaned the microwave, but it was _so_ worth it. I've also been throwing my extensive collection of those bouncy balls, and thrown them out the window, at people walking by.

I swear I've only had two Monster Energy Drinks.

Okay three Monsters. But I was beginning to crash. I still had some energy left though. No worries!

I skipped through the kitchen and onto the porch. The heat blasted me and the air was heavy and muggy. I didn't care though. I went down into the grass and started doing cartwheels and tumbles until I ended up on my back, with grass stains all over my white shorts.

I turned my head and laughed as I saw the familiar toad. "Hi there you!" I rolled over onto my stomach and stared at it. "I haven't seen you around, not since before I met Jesse. You just are a sign of things to come aren't ya?"

The dark green toad closed one eye lazily and then opened it again, hardly looking at me.

"Your enthusiasm moves me," I chuckled, folding my arms under my chin and smiling at it. "Sometimes I wonder if you're the same toad or if you have a lot of family around these parts. You have to be though. You might not act a lot but you have a personality. I'm pretty sure other frogs and toads are more…uppity."

It seemed to roll it's eyes at me. Is that possible? I'm not sure.

"You probably find me the most annoying human on this Earth, don't you?"

No response to that one, so I took it as a 'You're not _that_ irritating'.

"Thank you," I grinned, waving my feet up in the air. "So if you're a sign of things to come, what are you here for? Is something going to happen?"

I blinked one eye very slowly again. I don't know what that's suppose to mean.

"Um…I keep forgetting that you can't talk back." I intertwined my fingers into the grass and continued to gaze at it. "I wonder why you stay around here, ya know, and I wish you could tell me. It's so weird that you're not afraid of humans."

For the very first time, I heard it croak at me. I rose my eyebrows as it did it again and again, very quickly. It rose out of the grass and looked straight at me. The repetitive croaks almost sounded like throaty barks and it was enough to shock me. This toad was barking at me! It continued to talk until I brought my head up, off of my arms. The toad stopped instantly and relaxed back into the grass and was silent, as if it didn't even happen.

I had to question my sanity.

I cocked my head to the side. "What in the world was _that_?"

Then I heard an urgent knock at the front door. I got onto my feet and gave the crazy toad one last bizarre look before heading back inside.

As I came to the door, the knocks became faster and louder. I sighed at the visitor's impatience. I opened the front door and came face to face with a wide eyed Jesse Tuck.

"Lily!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Jesse," I responded back. "What-?"

"Are you okay? Is he here?" he questioned, walking inside, without permission I might add.

"I'm fine but who are you talking about? Who's 'he'?" I followed behind him as he searched though every room of my house. I left the front door open.

"The Man. I called your cell phone and he picked up, saying he was here."

My eyes went wide, like his. "The Man in the Yellow Suit! _He_ has my phone? He must have gotten his hands on it somehow while we were at the circus."

Then a different voice echoed through the halls of the house. "I don't exactly take pride in taking girls' cell phones, but the situation called for certain measures." We stood perfectly and completely still, trying to be silent. "Oh come on out, I know you're both in here. Lillian Owens. Jesse Tuck. I set it up so you both would be here."

We both went around the corner cautiously and saw The Man in the Yellow Suit standing in the front door frame. He looked so happy with himself, thinking he cornered us in my house.

I turned to run to the backdoor but a gunshot was heard and then a glass vase shattered and the bullet went into the wall. I froze.

"You're not moving a inch unless I tell you so Miss Owens, or else I'll have to do something quite illegal."

"Listen to him Lily," Jesse whispered then turned to The Man. "What do you want Mister?"

"What my family had wanted for generations, that fountain, the water that makes you live forever," he responded, showing off his hand pestle to us, a subtle threat that he'll shoot us if he wants to.

He frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh my dear, _stupid_ boy, don't make me do more work than I have to do. You know what I'm talking about."

Jesse kept his mouth shut.

"Fine then." He rose his gun without hesitation and I flinched when I heard the ear shattering _bang_.

I saw Jesse fall to his knees and I hurried to help him. "Jesse! Jesse are you okay?" I exclaimed, trying to get a good look at where he might have been shot.

"Fine," he sighed roughly, slowly getting to his feet again. "Just fine." He sounded disappointed.

I got to my feet again and glared at The Man. "You ass hole! Don't you ever do that again! I swear on Grandma Winnie's grave that by the time I'm done with you I'll-," I shouted before getting interrupted.

"Lily, just because I'll bulletproof doesn't mean you are," Jesse warned, pulling me behind him.

"You should listen to him. But more importantly, listen to _me_. I want you to write a note to your parents, I'm afraid you'll be out late tonight."

I had to keep myself from trying to run off with Jesse again or attacking The Man in the Yellow Suit. I know that if I didn't do what he said right now, I'd end up with a bullet lodged in my head. "Fine," I spat, hoping the acid on my tongue would go right though him. I went into the kitchen, both of them following me. I pulled out a piece of paper and got a pen. I wrote a basic letter, saying I was going out tonight with Jesse, hoping that they would call Mae and Tuck and they would know we're in trouble. Miles will hold this over our heads for the rest of our lives, if we don't get them blown off that is. Well Jesse will hear it for the rest of eternity. I'll be six feet under.

"There." I turned back to them both. "What now?"

"Oh well that's simple my dear, you two show me the way to the fountain," he responded, jerking his head to outside. "Let's go kiddies."

"Call us kiddies one more time-," Jesse growled but was silences when he pointed the gun at me. "Can you please leave her out of this?"

"Nope, she's coming with. Otherwise, you'd run off, since you can't get hurt," he replied quickly.

As we headed outside I whispered to Jesse, "I'm sorry. Miles knew this was going to happen."

He shook his head. "Don't apologize Lily, it was my responsibility to make sure nothing happened. You did a wonderful job." He reached over quickly and kissed my cheek. "I couldn't have asked anything but for you to be brave. And your _so_ brave."

"Hurry up!" The Man in the Yellow Shirt ordered.


End file.
